


Snow Days (edited)

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Jack Frost drowned so is technically dead, Jamie was not Jack Frost's first Believer, M/M, Magicals don't believe in the Guardians, alternate ending now included, re-post due to editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted a friend. Jack Frost wanted someone to see him. One winters day they both get their wish.Edited and re-posted. Will delete the old version when this one is completely up. There will be some new scenes
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jack Frost, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: don’t own HP or Rise of the Guardians_

_This is a tidied up re-post._

**Chapter 1**

Harry huddled into his coat, trying to ignore the temperature. He hated snow days! He’d much rather be at school where it was warm inside and he could hide in the library at recess and lunch. Snow days meant no school which meant being stuck with his relatives…until he finished whatever chores and they kicked him out for the rest of the day anyway.

It wasn’t that he hated the snow itself, he loved it, it made everything look so wonderful, hiding the grime and ugliness. If he had proper winter gear then he wouldn’t care about being outdoors. His jacket though was nowhere near warm enough for the weather, even after layering every shirt and sweater he could under it, and he was also wearing three pairs of socks!

It scared him, that one day it would be too cold or they wouldn’t let him back in and he’d freeze to death, he was only nine! He shouldn’t have to be afraid of that happening. They called him Freak…but they were the freaks, he knew how they treated him was wrong and they did so much to hide it because they knew others wouldn’t accept it.

But there was always the niggling doubt…because when he’d tried to tell…well, it never ended well. It didn’t matter, he’d be in high school in a few years and Dudley would be off to Smeltings, things would improve with them at different schools. It had to, right? And as soon as he was eighteen he would be gone.

He arrived at the empty park and sat on the swing, wishing there was someone he could just talk to…who would play with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack laughed as he soared over the suburbs of London, watching the happy children enjoy their day free from school. He started a few snowball fights for the fun of it as he went around adding frost to various objects, laughing when people went sliding, though he was careful to not actually hurt anyone. He like mischief and fun and people getting hurt was not fun.

Winter was dangerous enough as it was, he knew that better than anyone. Any time someone died because of him…child or adult…it hurt, but it was a part of his nature and he couldn’t change it. He always did his best though to keep people from dying and it was a lot better in the modern age. He knew it was why Winter Spirits were hated by most which was just dumb, people died in every season; floods, famine, forest fires…Winter wasn’t the only season that killed. Even he didn’t get on with the others of his season, which sucked since no one else wanted anything to do with him either. Well…the Sandman seemed okay, he never got mad at him anyway, even when he’d run a hand through his sand or wave. He was pretty sure he’d waved back a few times.

For three hundred years he’d basically been alone, other than defending himself, either from Spirits who hated winter or other Winter Spirits who thought he was a disgrace who shouldn’t exist. He was so lonely…but without belief, no human could see him. He had a line in a song, one lousy song, but no one believed he actually existed.

He glanced down to knock himself out of his thoughts and then paused, he was above a park, a rather run down one actually, with only one kid in it. He moved lower, landing on top of the swing set and frowning in concern as he watched the boy shiver. What parent let a kid out in that kind of clothing on a day like today?

He dropped down to kneel in front of the kid, seeing bright green eyes behind glasses that had been taped together, messy black hair sticking out from beneath the hood of his too thin jacket, and an odd scar. “What are you doing out here kid?” he wondered aloud.

“Aunt Petunia doesn’t want me underfoot,” the boy answered, and Jack froze.

It wasn’t possible…was it? He shifted slightly and the boys eyes followed the movement. “Ca…can you…can you see me?” he whispered, hope flickering inside.

Why else would the boy have spoken? There was no one else around. The boy nodded and Jack felt a smile growing even as he backflipped.

“He…he sees me! He sees me!” He heard a laugh and looked back at the boy. He was small, thin, though bundled up in several thin lawyers under the jacket. “This is…wow… what’s your name?”

“Harry Potter, what’s yours Mister?”

“Jack Frost,” he grinned. Harry Potter…his first believer? But then how did he not know his name?

“Like the line from the song?”

“That’s me. I’m a Winter Spirit,” he traced a finger on the metal of the swing and a frost pattern bloomed.

“Wow,” Harry whispered, green eyes wide behind hideous glasses. “Wish I could do something pretty…I just get blamed for the weird stuff.”

Jack tilted his head, curious and confused. He crouched in front of Harry again. “What do you mean?” he asked, and then Harry shivered. Jack hesitated but then cautiously held his hand out. “Let’s find you somewhere warmer, okay?”

Could Harry touch him? Would he still pass right through? He practically held his breath as Harry tentatively reached towards his offered hand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was excited and shocked. Jack Frost was real! He was talking to him like a normal person! Seeing him make patterns with frost was amazing and he blurted it out without thinking. He saw a pale hand slowly reach out, being somewhere warmer would be nice, but no one ever touched him without being mean…but Jack was different, wasn’t he? Hesitantly, he reached towards the hand, his skin was cold but soft. Harry wrapped his fingers around Jack’s and Jack smiled shakily like…if he was so shocked Harry could see him, did that mean no one else could?

Harry got off the swing and moved closer before doing something he’d always wanted to do, he hugged Jack. Feeling him stiffen, he winced, going to pull back, but then cold arms wrapped around him in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack couldn’t help going stiff in shock as the boy hugged him. He hugged him! Feeling the kid begin to pull away he forced himself to move, hugging him back. He felt Harry press closer, clinging, and he stood up, looking around. He was invisible, but Harry wasn’t, and if anyone saw them it would look very strange.

“Hold on tight kiddo,” he told him and felt Harry’s grip tighten. “Wind, we need somewhere safe,” he called out and he felt her wrap around them, ruffling both their hair before they were airborne.

They were set down in a secluded area, with an old abandoned hut but…the roof was intact and while there were gaps in the walls he could ice them over, it would be a lot warmer than outside. He carried Harry inside and set him on the floor before sealing up the gaps, making sure the place wouldn’t come down on their heads either.

“There we go, this is warmer, right?” he asked in concern, turning to find Harry looking around with wide eyes. “Kiddo?” he asked, suddenly worried Harry wasn’t hearing him. But he’d carried him…he believed in him, right?

“It’s warmer,” Harry looked at him, smiling slightly. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Sorry if you got too cold coming here, Winter Spirits aren’t exactly warm.”

“You were cold at first but not anymore,” Harry told him, shyly taking his hand.

Jack looked down at their joined hands, part of him terrified he’d hurt his first ever believer, if he frosted… Harry’s hand had been hot in his at first but now it was just comfortably warm. He’d never been able to touch someone before so he didn’t know if it was normal or not for them both to adjust to each other’s temperature.

Seeing the growing worry in green eyes, he smiled and Harry relaxed. How could this bright kid seem as alone as he was? There was no furniture so he created a couch of ice and then sat down on it. Harry touched the couch and shivered.

“Oh…sorry. Here.” He took off his blue hooded sweater and set it on the couch and Harry sat down, tucking his legs up to not touch the ice. He then shocked Jack by leaning against his side but he slowly wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders since apparently Harry didn’t find him cold. “So….what’d you mean you get blamed for weird stuff?” he asked, and Harry shifted nervously. “Come on, not like I can tell anyone.”

“One time the teacher was yelling at me and her wig turned blue…and my Aunt tried to give me this horrible sweater of Dudley’s but then it shrank too small for even me…oh! And one time…Dudley and his friends were chasing me at school and…I was trying to jump behind the bins but then I was on the roof!”

Jack listened in amazement. How could a human child do that?

“Am…am I a Freak?” Harry asked and Jack hugged him tight.

“No! You’re not a freak Harry. You’re special sure, but not a freak. When I first woke up, I had no control of my powers, didn’t know what I could do, or anything. I woke up in a frozen lake and I heard the voice of the Man in the Moon, he told me my name as I came out of the lake and that’s it. For three hundred years I’ve just had to figure things out for myself. So all we need to do is work out if it’s really you causing these things and then how to control it.”

“You’ll help me?” Hopeful eyes stared up at him, and Jack grinned.

“Sure thing! How could I not help the first person to ever see me? I’m a Winter Spirit though Harry,” he warned, and the boy frowned in confusion before he looked sad.

“So you can only visit in winter?”

“’Fraid so. When it’s summer here, I’m in the Southern Hemisphere. And I can’t spend all winter here, there’s a whole hemisphere that needs snow and fun,” he explained, and Harry nodded.

“So….does that mean there are other Spirits too? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any.”

“Of course there are! There’s the Guardians, the Big 4 in the Spirit World; Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. Then there’s seasonal ones like me for every season. Though….Winter Spirits aren’t exactly well liked.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, sounding offended…for him?

“Because they look at Winter and say that it kills, that it’s cold and heartless,” Jack admitted softly, would Harry think that too?

“You’re not cold or heartless!” Harry told him, and Jack smiled at him, having someone say it to him felt so much better than trying to tell himself that.

“But I can be dangerous, no matter how careful I try to be. Even in modern times, people die from the cold, from blizzards and frostbite.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“That’s not your fault,” Harry told him firmly. People died, just like his parents. Jack wasn’t to blame just like he wasn’t to blame for his parents car crash. “Besides, you said there are other season Spirits right? So why don’t they get blamed for people dying?”

“Kids are smarter than adults,” Jack told him, hugging him tight and Harry couldn’t help leaning into his hug.

“Jack?” he hesitated; he wasn’t meant to ask question but Jack didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah?”

“Who are Sandman and Tooth Fairy?” he asked, and Jack pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t know them?”

Harry couldn’t help flinching slightly as he shook his head.

“Well, when you lose a tooth and put it under your pillow, it’s Tooth who takes it and leaves you money. And Sandman brings nice dreams.”

“Oh…Aunt Petunia just throws my teeth out. I don’t think I have nice dreams.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack felt sick, he was not liking anything he was hearing about Harry’s relatives. The idea he was somehow being missed…it was one thing for Jack to be ignored, but Harry was a living kid, how could they miss him? “Where are your parents?”

“They died when I was a baby. Uncle Vernon said that Dad was driving drunk and that Mum was…Mum was a hore? Or something like that.”

Jack blanched even more than his normal pale colour, hugging the kid close. “I know the word, and it’s a very mean word. You shouldn’t use it, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed quietly.

“What about Santa and the Easter Bunny?”

“Dudley gets loads of presents at Christmas but Uncle Vernon says only babies and freaks believe in Santa or magic or anything not normal.”

“Well he’s wrong. There’s a whole world of Spirits out there. Some of them are wonderful and protect people and others aren’t…some are dangerous, leading people astray and stuff. But magic is real, Harry.” He lifted his hand, letting a swirl of snow gather in his palm, seeing the childish delight.

He’d thought Harry was maybe five or six, cause he was a tiny little thing but now he was wondering…he’d seen a lot of things over three centuries, including just how cruel humans could be. “Hey Harry, how old are you?”

“Nine,” he answered, poking happily at the miniature snow storm. “I’ll be ten on July 31st!”

Jack grinned and tickled him, startling a laugh out of him even as he felt a pang. Already nine and not encouraged to believe in anything…how long would Harry be able to see him for? Then again…if he had his own form of magic or something, if he could learn to control it…then maybe he’d never stop believing?

Was Harry someone who’d one day be a Spirit maybe? He’d heard some Spirits were human once, some said he probably had been, maybe having powers was what made them change? If that was true…maybe he’d have a friend forever? No, he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up as the cold breeze tickled his cheek, grinning as he spotted Jack walking along the powerline, unable to wave or call out since he was on the playground. Jack waved at him though, flying down to walk beside him. Harry snuck into the library, heading for the back corner with a book so he could whisper with Jack, leaning against the older boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing Jack was the only thing he had to look forward to and he was dreading Spring. What if…what if Jack forgot about him and didn’t come back next winter?

“Hey green eyes, why so down? Your relatives do something?”

Harry looked up and then threw himself at the Spirit who caught him easily. “You won’t forget about me, will you?” he asked, and he felt a cool hand rest at the back of his head.

“I could never forget you Harry, you’re the first person to ever see me,” Jack promised.

,,,,,,,,,,

He opened his arms and Harry latched on, the wind picking them up and carrying them to their hut. They sat down and went to work. Jack had never tried to teach someone before, his powers had come to him instinctively, he’d just had to train to master them. Hopefully they’d get somewhere before he had to leave.

Harry loved hearing about the rest of the world. Finding out his relatives never took him with them on holiday…if Harry wouldn’t get blamed he’d freeze their pipes! He wished he could show Harry the world, take him away…but he couldn’t. The closest to a home he had was his lake, not suitable for a human child, even a magical one. Then there was food and clothing…oh! Would that work? He would nip back to the States once he dropped Harry back home for the night.

“Jack!” Harry called in excitement and Jack looked down to see a flickering ball of light in his cupped hands.

“Wow! That’s great Harry!” he praised.

The light went out and Harry slumped against him, panting. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him, and Harry cuddled in. He felt Harry relax and glanced down to find he was fast asleep, smiling softly at the sight. He gently ran his fingers through wild black hair, poor kid had exhausted himself. He settled in to wait, he didn’t want to take him home like this, no he needed to be awake to return home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack went into the small cave near his lake and dug out the piece of brown material. He’d been wearing it when he woke in the lake and so he’d never been able to throw it away even when he’d chosen his blue hooded jumper. He got out his sewing kit and materials, and went to work. It took hours, but he’d gotten good at sewing over the centuries. When it was done he wrapped it up in some paper before picking his staff up and heading back to England.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“For me?” Harry couldn’t believe it.

He’d never gotten a real present before! Old socks and bits of fruit were about it. He cautiously took the package and stared at it. Jack liked tricks and jokes but…he glanced up, seeing the soft smile, he wasn’t mean. He carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out a brown cape, eyes widening as he felt the warm fur it was lined with.

“I…” he felt tears building, and then he threw himself at Jack who caught him. “Thank you!”

“When I woke up, I was wearing that,” Jack told him, and Harry’s eyes widened.

Why would he give him something so important. Jack took it and settled it over his shoulders and Harry immediately felt loads warmer.

“Since it’s mine, no one else will be able to see it on you, so they can’t take it away. I added the fur for extra warmth, it came from a wolf pack I had to stop from attacking a group of kids a few years back.”

Harry knew Jack wouldn’t have stolen it or just killed an animal for it. He knew Jack hated killing, even if sometimes it was unavoidable. “I love it!”

“I’m glad.”

Harry looked at the ground and frowned sadly. “You have to go soon, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Jack promised, and Harry nodded, praying that just once, someone would keep their promise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack smiled, pushing Harry on the swing, the kid smiling happily as they played. The snow was gone from the ground and Easter was approaching fast. If the Bunny caught him…well, it wouldn’t end well for him. He’d been so excited to meet him and then…the blizzard hadn’t been his fault, he’d been trying to dissipate it, but Bunny hadn’t listened, not that he really blamed him for that, he knew his reputation.

After a while they sat on the park bench and Harry leant against him. “You’re leaving today, aren’t you?”

“Sorry kiddo,” he ruffled his hair. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, depends on when Autumn gets cold enough. You keep practicing in secret and be careful, promise?” he knew every other Spirit who knew of him would be utterly shocked at him wanting someone to be careful but the Dursley’s worried him.

It had taken a lot of work to find out about conditions in the house, he’d even snuck in once to see for himself. What kind of monster made a child sleep in a tiny cupboard? Where were the Guardians? He couldn’t ask them either; the Yeti’s would never allow him in, Bunny….well the less said there the better, and he had no idea where Tooth Fairy lived, he saw her little fairies but they never let him close. That left the Sandman…

He did his best to keep the mood up, despite his own growing tiredness as winter faded away, to give Harry as much fun as he could. Eventually they had to say goodbye for summer, and Jack hugged him tight.

“I’ll miss you,” Harry whispered as he clung to him.

“I’ll miss you too. I will be back, promise. So long as you believe in me, you’ll be able to see me.”

Harry nodded, wiping at his eyes, and Jack smiled at him. “Bye Jack.”

“I’ll see you in a few months Harry.” He stepped back and forced himself to call the wind, taking him away from his only believer, his only friend. He knew he didn’t have long before Spring/Autumn need to rest became unbearable, but first he would try to give Harry some form of happiness this summer.

He waited as the sun set and true night set in until finally, streams of golden sand filled the air. He took a deep breath and followed them to their source, hovering within Sandman’s sight. He waited nervously for him to finish what he was doing, the Guardian turning to look at him. “Um…hi?”

A golden head tipped to the side but then he waved, and Jack smiled when he waved back, and then a golden question mark formed above his head.

“It’s about a kid,” that definitely got his attention. “His name’s Harry and he’s nine, from England. He…he can see me, no one ever sees me but…” Jack took a deep breath and nearly jumped when a small golden hand carefully rested on his arm, blue eyes wide in shock. The cloud of dream sand shifted to be under him as well and he cautiously landed on it. He glanced up to see…sympathy? “He…he didn’t even know about you or the Tooth Fairy and he doesn’t believe in Santa or the Easter Bunny. If he’s ever gotten gifts, his horrible relatives would have given them to his whale of a cousin. They throw his baby teeth out too. He’s never even had a nice dream.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy listened to the babbling Winter Spirit, shocked. He’d seen him around over the centuries, but the Spirit…boy, had never come close, occasionally waving shyly from a distance or running his fingers through his sand. He didn’t mind, the sand formed fun shapes when he did, but also gave him a glimpse into the younger Spirit. He’d waved back whenever he saw the teen, wishing he would come close enough to communicate with.

Jack Frost was a much talked about Spirit, young and yet one of the most powerful Winter Spirits, maybe the most, despite his lack of believers. His loneliness and isolation had been clear whenever he played with the sand. The animosity between him and Bunny didn’t help matters either most taking the Spring Spirits animosity towards Jack as permission to be cruel. He had seen the boy spend hours at night, creating incredible images and patterns using frost, just to try and make people happy, had seen him trying to lead people to shelter on cold nights. There was more to Jack Frost than anyone else wanted to see or admit.

Having him approach him finally was good and he was overjoyed to hear someone finally believed in Jack enough to see him. It would have been kinder if the child were younger, Jack would only have a few years, but maybe this Harry could spread the belief before he stopped believing himself. Finding out the boy didn’t believe in any of them hurt a little but it was also worrying. He did not like the sound of it at all but what could he do? He used a question mark to ask and Jack stared at him, gnawing at his bottom lip absently.

“I…”

He formed an image of Jack, then himself and a question mark again.

“You want to know why I came to you?” he asked, and Sandy nodded. “Well…I can’t stay any longer and he’s all alone and I thought….maybe if I showed him to you, you could make sure he has some happy dreams? He’s so alone, he has no friends and his relatives…if Harry wouldn’t be punished for it, I’d have frozen every pipe in that house and iced the driveway.” Pale hands balled into fists, and Sandy frowned, it really didn’t sound good. “Please? He’s just a kid.”

Sandy nodded, flashing up an image of Britain and a question mark. Jack stared at him with wide eyes before a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Thank you!” He took off, and Sandy followed, grinning and speeding up, getting a laugh from the younger Spirit as they began to race through the night sky.

Sandy recognised the suburb, following Jack over the roofs until they reached one and the Winter Spirit touched down on the roof so Sandy followed him.

“This is it, number 4 Privet Drive. The upstairs bedroom are used by the Dursley’s and their kid. Harry…Harry’s downstairs…in the cupboard under the stairs,” he finished in a heartbroken whisper, and Sandy flinched.

Oh, one of those cases. How had he missed him? He was always on the lookout for kids in those kinds of circumstances, to give them what happiness he could in their dreams to make up for their miserable waking lives. He flew down to the ground floor, knowing Jack was following. He used a little sand to open a window and slip inside. He saw the door and looked at Jack, pointing, and Jack nodded. Sandy moved to the cupboard, seeing the grate in the door so he carefully slid it open, looking inside and feeling angry at what he saw. A small child lay curled up on a ratty old mattress, covered by…he blinked and looked at Jack who blushed, though not red like a human, sort of a bluish purple.

“He was freezing in the clothing they give him and I don’t use it anymore. Didn’t take much to add a warm lining,” he explained awkwardly, and Sandy patted his shoulder, smiling at him.

How could people claim Jack was a danger to children? He had seen him once, holding a child who couldn’t see him, rocking him, whispering comfort, as the child succumbed to a death the poor Spirit couldn’t stop. He had held the child until it was over, not letting him die alone, and then he had carried the body back to civilisation. Sandy had seen how far away they were, Jack couldn’t have gotten the child to help in time to change anything so had chosen to simply offer what little comfort he could. It had been obvious, being unable to save the child had ripped Jack apart, frozen tears falling from clouded blue eyes. He had also seen him creating artwork for children stuck in hospital rooms, trying to cheer them up.

He looked in again, seeing the childish drawing pinned to a wall, announcing to anyone who saw that this was Harry’s room. There were old cleaning supplies, a bare lightbulb… not fit for a child at all, a child who was whimpering in his sleep. Sandy frowned and gently sent some of his sand through the grate, watching it swirl around the boy…unable to touch him. What! How? He looked at Jack with wide, horrified eyes, tugging him down to see.

“What?” Jack looked in, seeing what Sandy already had. “What…what does that mean?” he asked, and Sandy shrugged, as confused as Jack was. “Has this ever happened before?” the boy asked, and Sandy shook his head. “So…you can’t help him?” Jack drooped, and Sandy frowned, carefully forming signs, he knew about Harry now, he would keep trying.

That got a small, exhausted, smile. “Thanks.” Jack stared into the tiny cupboard. “Stay safe kiddo,” he whispered before taking off, and Sandy watched him fly away.

He carefully opened the door and crouched over the boy, checking, thankful to find nothing like Pitch Black influencing him. So why didn’t his sand work? The boy stirred slightly before settling, sleep at least seeming more peaceful now. He needed to talk to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry huddled in the bushes, he hurt! He hated Harry hunting so much! Usually he was quick enough to get away but today…knowing that Jack Frost was real, hearing him speak of the others, well….he’d been distracted by the kids hunting for eggs and they’d caught him.

He wanted winter to come back, wanted Jack to be there. He was the only friend Harry had, the only person who cared. He didn’t care that he was Jack Frost, that he was part of winter and could be dangerous. He knew Jack would never hurt him but he still knew winter was dangerous.

Summer sucked, no school to give him any safety. Just days of endless chores that dragged on forever unless he was kicked out for the day, like today. For once, he wanted to be like the other kids, to run around and hunt the Easter Bunny’s eggs down, to have his parents laugh happily as he showed them to them…he sniffled, wiping his sleeve across his eyes, his glasses broken in his lap.

He stopped breathing as he saw the biggest rabbit ever…the Easter Bunny? He was watching the other kids and Harry almost called out to him but hesitated. Why would he even answer? Besides, he knew Jack and the Bunny didn’t get along, not that Jack had said anything but he was good at working out what people felt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster saw a bush move slightly, nose and ears twitching. Ah! A kid, too shy to hunt with the others maybe? He moved closer to the bushes and put some eggs down, nudging them towards the plants. “Happy Easter kid,” he murmured before leaving, there was still a lot of work to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Green eyes went wide in shock and awe even as he carefully pulled the eggs in, smiling shakily – his first ever Easter Eggs! He smiled as he looked them over, they were delicate and pretty. How long did it take him to decorate so many eggs?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he walked to school, feeling the slight chill to the air, unable to help looking around, searching for any sign of the familiar blue jumper. Maybe it wasn’t cold enough yet? There’d been no sign of frost or anything. Halloween had come and gone; one holiday he didn’t mind missing. He didn’t know why, but something about October 31st made him feel…sad and almost sick. Was it the day his parents…. He sighed and huddled in his jacket; it wasn’t cold enough to need Jack’s gift.

“Why so glum?” a voice asked, and Harry jerked to a stop, head rising to look around before a smiled spread across his face.

“Jack!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack smiled as he recognised where he was, seeing the kids heading for school. He quickly flew for a route he’d gotten to know last winter, eyes scanning….there! He flew closer, nerves making his hands shake around his staff. It’d been months, what if… what if Harry couldn’t see him? It’d hurt worse than the centuries of isolation if he called out and Harry didn’t hear him.

He’d seen Sandman…Sandy, a few times since that night, the Guardian always welcoming him to sit on his dream sand cloud and rest for a while. He never slept outside of his down season, but it was easy then and Sandy had insisted that it was good for him to do it. If not sleeping they’d talk and he was getting better and better at interpreting his images.

From what Sandy had found out - Harry didn’t appear on either the Naughty or Nice lists, Tooth held none of his teeth and memories and her fairies had no idea that Dudley Dursley wasn’t the only child in the house. It was like….something was keeping him hidden from them. So why hadn’t it worked on him? Because no one cared about what he did and didn’t think to make sure he couldn’t see the kid?

He saw Harry huddle in his jacket even as he looked around for something….or someone?

“Why so glum?” he called before he could fly off in fear.

He watched as Harry jerked to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet as he lifted his head, scanning the area and then bright green eyes were looking right at him, a smile spreading across a young face. “Jack!”

He could still see him! He leapt down to stand before him, nearly being knocked off his feet as wiry arms wrapped around him and he hugged back. “Hey kiddo.”

“I missed you,” Harry whispered, hands fisted in his jumper, and Jack smiled, running his fingers through wild black hair.

“Missed you too Harry.”

“Didn’t think you’d come yet,” Harry admitted as he pulled back and started walking again, Jack at his side. “There’s no frost.”

“Not yet, but autumn is officially over meaning it’s time for winter, frost or not. What else was I going to do but come and see you?” he smiled and Harry smiled back. The kid had grown a little since he’d had to leave, but not a lot, and that worried him. Harry was smaller than his classmates and he should be growing more.

“Oh! I uh…I saw another Spirit but he didn’t see me.”

“Really?” Jack grinned. “Who?” Was it wrong that part of him was glad whoever it was hadn’t seen Harry? He’d brought Sandy to Harry to try and help him, that was different.

“The Easter Bunny. I was…um….hiding in some bushes caused Dudley and his gang wanted to keep playing Harry hunting. I was watching the other kids and then I saw him. Guess I moved or something…he left some eggs just inside the bush for me, don’t think he knew I could see him. You were right…they’re real…” Harry leant against his side, and Jack rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you to school before you’re late. I’ll be around, okay?” he asked, and Harry nodded, knowing better than to get attention by being late.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed and dodged, grabbing a handful of snow to throw back at Jack who laughed. Snowball fights with a Winter Spirit were better than any he’d ever watched. Christmas was in two weeks, but the usual sadness wasn’t there, not when Jack was there to play with him. He didn’t care about presents, not when he had a friend who had come back. Eventually they collapsed in the snow side by side, Harry panting and Jack laughing.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“When I left…I actually came back that night with someone to see you,” he admitted softly, and Harry sat up, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You’re a growing kid, you need your sleep. Plus it was Sandy…the Sandman. I told him about you and he came to help, to give you good dreams…”

“But?” Something had obviously gone wrong; his dreams hadn’t changed.

“He tried, dumped a whole load of dream sand on you but something blocked it.” He wrapped an arm around Harry, tugging him out of the snow to curl up against Jack.

“Oh,” Harry whispered. “Do…do you think it’s because I’ve got my own power?” he asked quietly, and Jack hugged him tighter.

“I don’t think so? It works on Spirits after all. Right, have you been practicing?”

“Yep,” Harry sat up and cupped his hands, a stronger, more solid ball of light forming in his hands. “And I even got the door to my cupboard unlocked! I hadn’t had anything to eat all day and was really hungry. I…I took some food and they never noticed.”

“Good,” Jack grinned at him, and he relaxed, glad he wasn’t mad at him. “I think England needs a good cold winter this year, with loads of snow, what do you think?” he asked, and Harry grinned.

“Brilliant!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy paused and looked down, smiling as he saw the immortal teenager playing in the snow with a figure wrapped in a brown cape, he recognised it and the messy black hair. Jack glanced up and waved so Sandy flew lower, waving back. Wide green eyes focused on him, so Sandy waved at the boy who waved shyly, shifting into Jack’s side.

He’d noticed the complaints about Jack had lessened since last winter. Having someone who believed in him, who could see him, had settled the eternally young Spirit down. He was still mischievous and fun loving but not quite so…wild.

“Harry, this is Sandy, the Sandman. Sandy, this is Harry Potter,” Jack introduced them, and Sandy formed a lightning bolt, getting a bewildered blink before the boy realised he was using it to describe him.

“Hi,” Harry greeted him in return.

Sandy formed a watch and mimed checking it, and Harry paled.

“Oh no.”

“Climb on, I’ll have you home in a minute,” Jack knelt, and Harry latched on as Jack summoned the wind to lift them into the air, Sandy followed to make sure no one saw the boy flying through the air.

When Harry rushed to the house all the two Spirits could do was listen to the verbal abuse heaped on him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stumbled out of the house, aching from his Uncle’s ‘punishment’ for not getting Christmas dinner done in time. He had Jack’s cape on over his clothing, needing the warmth. The sun was setting and that was not good, but they’d made it clear that he wasn’t welcome. He headed for the park, hoping Jack was somewhere nearby.

“Jack?” he called once at the empty park. “Jack Frost!” he called louder. “Jack?” He felt the wind wrap around him, ruffling his hair and then it went still. He waited and then saw the approaching figure in the air, Jack dropping down in front of him, blue eyes narrowed in concern.

“Harry? What are you doing out so late?” he asked, the air around them warming slightly and Harry knew Jack’s body would feel colder because he was drawing the cold out and into himself.

“Got kicked out,” he admitted, leaning against him, and Jack wrapped an arm around him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing Harry in the park, alone on Christmas, was heartbreaking. He really wanted to make those horrible relatives of his pay. It also scared him. Tonight was going to be cold, deadly cold, and it was too late to stop it. Harry needed shelter or even with his old cape the kid would end up with frostbite at least. How could anyone be so cruel as to lock a child outside in winter? He scooped Harry up, the wind coming without him even having to call, but she did seem rather fond of Harry too.

He landed at their little hut and got Harry inside, stripping off his blue jumper to add some more warmth to Harry’s clothes. He went outside and broke branches off trees that had the least amount of snow and frost on them, piling them on the floor, putting an ice circle around them to ensure no flame could spread dangerously. He couldn’t light them but light produced heat.

Harry watched him and then shuffled over to the wood, closing his eyes and putting his hands over the sticks. Jack watched, hoping it would work, eyes going wide as sparks leapt from Harry’s hands to the sticks, catching them alight, and then he lunged to catch the boy as he slumped.

“I’ve got you, you’ll be okay,” he whispered as Harry cuddled in, thankful that he didn’t feel cold to him or else he’d have to let him go. Sitting on the hard floor for a night wouldn’t bother him, it would bother Harry’s far more mortal body though. The fire was warm, thankfully not hot enough to discomfort him, but it should be warm enough to help keep Harry warm. “Harry, I need you to stay awake, okay?”

“Cause sleeping when too cold is dangerous,” the ten-year-old whispered, and Jack nodded.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He’d fly him to a hospital if needed. He hated to think what the Uncle would do if that happened, but he was not going to let Harry get sick…or worse. If it was Christmas Eve he’d chase North for help, the jolly man would surely have a way to keep Harry safe and warm, but by now he was back at his workshop which Jack had no way to get into. Though if he showed up with Harry he doubted the Yeti’s would throw him out. But flying Harry all the way to the North Pole would be colder than staying where they were.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of safety and belonging that Jack gave him, turning his head to hide his face against Jack’s thin shirt to stay that little bit warmer, he felt warmer then the air to Harry at least. He reached deep inside for that warm spark of power, not trying to draw it out this time but to…spread it, to let the warmth move through his body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack blinked as he felt Harry become warmer where he could feel his skin and then smiled. Good, he was learning and trying new things. He wondered what kind of Spirit Harry would be one day, if that was what this power meant. Part of him hoped it did, that he’d never have to say goodbye to his first believer, his first friend, but another part prayed he was wrong because he didn’t want Harry to live the life he did, unseen, unwanted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he looked through the postcards Jack had brought him from all over the globe, places he went to bring Winter, places Harry would never get to see. He wished he could go with Jack, to fly through the air and see the world. He loved it when the wind picked them up, it was…freedom. If he could have any ability, he would wish to fly. He heard his Aunt coming down the stairs and hid his only gifts away from sight, ready to start the day. At least school was back so he had less chores and more ways to avoid his cousin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack laughed as Harry got dumped in a snow drift, but the kid came up throwing snowballs. Spring was coming and with it the end of their time together. In a way, it made his rest time and the southern winter go faster, giving him something to look forward to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry hugged Jack tight before stepping back, absently rubbing his eyes, he hated saying goodbye.

“Hey, I’ll be back next winter,” Jack promised, and Harry nodded.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll bring you something new from down south. You keep practicing and don’t let those monsters get to you, okay?”

“Okay, I promise,” Harry gave him one last hug and then stood and watched, waving until he couldn’t see Jack anymore.

Three and a half months later Harry turned eleven.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack landed in the park, glancing around but there was no sign of Harry, so he headed for the Dursley’s. School was over for the day so he should be at home. He glanced in the windows, looking for any sign of the now eleven-year-old, becoming worried when there was no sign. Why was Petunia cooking? She always made Harry cook. He flew upstairs, checking the bedrooms, surprised to find the smallest was now less filled with broken toys, a rickety bed in there. Had they finally moved Harry to an actual bedroom?

He got the window open and looked around but there was no sign of anyone using the room for some time. He moved out into the house, searching…the cupboard was empty, the mattress and pictures gone, and his heart began to race. Where was Harry? He watched as their son arrived home dressed in a fancy school uniform that was already bursting at the seams.

“It’s boring without the freak to push around,” the kid grumbled, and Jack swallowed. He just meant they were at different schools, right?

“Now Dudley, I’m sure you and your friends can still find something fun to do,” Vernon told him.

Jack listened as long as he could and then took off to look for Sandy. He would have kept an eye on the house, even if he couldn’t give Harry sweet dreams.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sandy!”

He turned, hearing the fear and panic in Jack’s voice, immediately worried. He had only heard him like that once since meeting him, last Christmas when little Harry had been locked out overnight. He looked terrified now though, and Sandy quickly moved to intercept him. He flashed up a lightning bolt and question mark.

“I can’t find him! He’s not at home, the park, anywhere. The cupboards empty, there’s nothing in the house and the way they were talking….”

Sandy pressed a hand to Jack’s chest, flashing up symbols slower than normal, knowing the much younger Spirit was panicking too much to keep up with the usual speed. He was worried too. The thought the boy might be missing or worse was not a pleasant one.

“I…I don’t understand. Me? Pain?”

Sandy nodded and pressed a hand to his chest again. A first believer was very special and the Spirit in question always knew if they died, they felt it.

“No…no pain.”

Sandy nodded in relief and went through the symbols again.

“If Harry was dead…I’d have felt it?” he asked, and Sandy nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked through the pristine snow feeling…empty. There was something different about the winter at Hogwarts, something…less magical which made no sense at a magic school. Where was Jack? With all the snow and frost he should be around and yet Harry hadn’t seen any sign of him. He’d left a note for Jack in their park, he’d come, he would. Unless…maybe wizards could see Spirits like ghosts and did something to keep them away? Would Jack think he didn’t like him anymore? Or worse, had stopped believing in him?

He’d tried asking Ron about the Guardians at least but he said they were a muggle thing, calling North, Santa like any other kid. He’d tried looking in the library but there was nothing he could find in the various fairy tales and myths.

He’d thought learning magic would help keep Jack in his life as he grew up, would make sure Jack never had to worry about him in the winter but…had he traded Jack for magic?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood tall and straight before Riddle, able to feel the spirits of his family around him but wishing for the presence of a certain Spirit more than ever. No…better Jack never know of this. He hadn’t seen him since coming to Hogwarts, but he still believed. He’d obviously never gotten the message he’d left, or had been unable to find Hogwarts. Now he would never see him again. His life for the world, it wasn’t a hard choice to make even as he wished he didn’t have to make it.

He stared defiantly into crimson eyes, in his cupped hand snowflakes formed from his magic danced, never flinching as two words were uttered and a flash of green light slammed into him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack relaxed back in the sleigh, exhausted. The last few days had been…well, he felt like he could sleep for a month…then again winter was over and he was weakening. Still, he was a Guardian now! He had believers…but they would never replace Harry. It had been seven winters since he’d seen the bright kid, he’d be…seventeen now? Would he still be able to see him?

“Party at workshop!” North shouted as the sleigh moved through the snow globe portal. It came out in the skies around the workshop, and Jack screamed.

“Frostbite!” Bunny yelped, turning as Tooth and Sandy jolted around too.

Jack’s eyes were wide as he gasped for breath, clutching his chest, frozen tears slipping down his face. “No…no…” he sobbed out, and then Sandy was there, understanding in his sad golden eyes, and then Jack’s world went black and he didn’t fight it.

,,,,,,,,,,

“What was that?” Bunny demanded, and Sandy looked at them sadly, flashing up the symbols.

“His first believer? Jaimie?” Tooth asked in alarm, but Sandy shook his head, flashing up a lightning bolt…. the same symbol he had used for the child none of them had ever been able to find.

Harry Potter was dead.

_TBC…_


	2. ch25

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So, I’m an Aussie, Bunny is an Aussie…why is he so hard to write? Who uses that much slang these days?_

**Chapter 2**

She made her way up the winding staircase until she could open the door at the top, stepping out into the cool autumn wind, easily spotting who she had come to see, despite the black of his clothing blending with the night sky.

“You shouldn’t be out here in your condition.”

“You’re the part bird who doesn’t like indoors,” she shot back, moving to stand beside him, gazing out at the Forbidden Forest, remembering the times they had passed the boundaries as children. Life had been simpler then. She sighed and leant against him, and he lifted his arm to rest it on her shoulders. “There’s talk…” she swallowed. “It’s been ten years Harry.”

“And I haven’t aged a day,” he finished for her. “I know.” Magicals may age slowly, the more powerful the more slowly, but they did still age and he had not. He was still the same as he had been at the Battle of Hogwarts.

He had changed in other ways though, had been different ever since the Final Battle. He was even quieter, distant, sometimes he would just stare at something for hours if left to it. he never spoke of what had happened, never explained, but they didn’t care. To them, he would always be their friend, their Harry. Of them all, Luna seemed to understand him the best, and wasn’t that a scary thought.

Some of what was being said scared her, that they would come for him. They wanted the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered, but to her, he would always be Harry Potter, the boy who shoved his wand up a troll’s nose to save her. He pressed a gentle hand to her stomach and she felt the tiny flutter from her baby, knowing his touch, his magic. Her son knew his Godfather already…but she had the sinking feeling he would never get to meet him.

Harry turned so they were face to face and then kissed her forehead. “I’ll always come if you call,” he swore, and then stepped back, off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Ten years ago she would have screamed in terror but not anymore.

The wind had always acted strangely around Harry, almost as if it were sentient and liked him, he had been a natural on a broom from the start and now… she smiled as she saw the bird flying into the distance. “Goodbye.”

She turned and made her way inside. She had a class to teach in the morning and a husband to console. Ron had known too that Harry would leave but he hadn’t been able to say goodbye. They’d all known but had given the trio privacy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He walked towards the dilapidated swings, unbothered by the snow and cold, wondering if anyone had ever bothered to fix them and they had just been rebroken, or if it was the same damage Dudley and his old gang had caused. He hadn’t been at all tempted to pass by number 4, even knowing a new family lived there now. His relatives had never returned after the war and he honestly didn’t care where they had gone. He and Dudley had reconciled somewhat towards the end, but it would never be enough. It would take him seconds now to track them down if he wanted to…and he knew he should keep an eye on Dudley for one very specific reason, magic ran in family lines. There was a good chance that if Dudley had a child, they or their descendants would end up magical.

He paused as he saw someone laying something on the ground…flowers, a bouquet. Had someone died in the park? A tiny twist of magic and he was invisible, not wanting to disturb whoever it was but….something tugged at the edge of his memory and then he froze…he knew that jumper…the hood was up, concealing the wearers hair but, he was pretty sure the height was right. And…there! Leaning against the bench was a familiar staff.

His heart was racing as he let the magic fade. It had been so long; would he recognise him? He’d never know if he didn’t say anything. He’d been planning to try and find him now that he had left the Magical World, this saved him the trouble. Wait…were those flowers for him? He smiled slightly.

“Hey blue eyes, why so down?” he called softly, not wanting to startle him by speaking louder.

,,,,,,,,,

Jack landed softly in their park, a bouquet of snowdrops and lilies in his hand curtesy of Bunny. It was ten years to the day that he had felt him die, the first time he’d returned to the park since. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to return before but for this anniversary it seemed wrong to stay away. The others were sympathetic, but none had known their first believer the way he had known Harry, and they had lost them so long ago.

He had his hood up, hiding away from the world as best he could, even as the wind swirled around him, the snow falling around him due to his emotions. His powers had grown since taking the Guardian Oath, his control was still a work in progress at times. His life, or death really, had changed so much since he’d joined the Guardians; he had places he was welcome now, people he could talk to.

It wasn’t all joy though, especially watching the kids grow up and move on…eventually losing their belief in all of them, especially him. Sophie still believed and sometimes…he thought maybe Jamie caught a glimpse of him in the corner of his eye, like he didn’t quite fully think them nothing but stories even though he was eighteen now. Physically, he was a year older than Jack but Harry…Harry would have been about twenty-seven if he’d lived. He’d spent months after he’d felt him die hoping, scouring Britain for any sign of a new Spirit, but there’d been nothing.

It wasn’t like the kids were his only believers. He had a small but growing group, thanks to the kids spreading the stories before they grew too old to believe. Nowhere near the numbers the other Guardians had, but he could fly through several American towns or cities now and have kids stare in awe as he caused frost, some even waved and called out to him. He would give them snow days, plenty of ammo if he saw them in snowball fights, things like that. It felt good and yet…he glanced down at the flowers he was carrying. None of them would ever replace him.

He carefully placed the flowers down, straightening up as wind tugged at him, seeming…excited?

“Hey blue eyes, why so down?”

He froze at the sound of a voice so close, how had he missed the sound of someone approaching? Who were they talking to? The park was deserted. But…those words…

“Jack,” the voice spoke again, and he found himself shaking.

It wasn’t possible…it couldn’t be… he closed his eyes, the voice wasn’t exactly the same, older, a bit deeper, like a teenager. Like how he imagined Harry would have sounded when he…

“Jack, turn around.”

He shook his head, his hood falling off. “I…can’t…” because if he did there’d be nobody there.

He heard the sound of boots on fresh snow, reaching for his staff because a ghost wouldn’t make noise. He froze as a hand gently grasped his shoulder, ignoring the chill of his body or not aware of it? The hand tugged, and he tried to resist but he slowly turned, eyes still shut.

“Oh Jack,” the voice whispered, and he shivered as a warm hand touched his face. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t keep his eyes closed then, opening them to find brilliant green staring back at him. He knew that shade of green, no longer hidden by glasses. His eyes flicked up and no scar…no, it was still there, it had just finally faded to be barely visible. He looked the same age as Jack but that wasn’t possible.

“Just a dream,” he whispered.

“Don’t make me hit you upside the head with your own staff Jack Frost.”

“You…Harry’s dead, I felt it,” he argued, unable to look away. Even if he was a hallucination or ghost, then at least he was getting to see him one last time.

“Ten years ago,” the ghost agreed. “I walked willing to my death to save everyone else. It just didn’t stick; I was dead maybe five minutes? Didn’t expect to wake up but I’m not complaining about actually coming back. And I know, I haven’t aged since but I’m here and I’m alive,” Harry babbled much like he remembered.

He took Jack’s hand and led it to his wrist, pressing Jack’s fingers into the skin, and he felt it, the rushing of blood through veins, a slightly elevated pulse rate. Not something a ghost would have.

“Harry?” he choked out in disbelief.

“You didn’t forget about me,” the younger male smiled at him, and he knew that smile.

“Harry,” he reached out and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling, and Harry moved in until they were hugging.

It was a little odd, being the same height, well…. Harry had an inch, maybe an inch and a half, on him, and was still too skinny, not that he could talk. But he could feel muscle under his clothes too which was another surprise. His hair was longer, a bit less wild, but still black, his skin pale though nowhere near the colour of his own thankfully. Eventually he forced himself to let go and step back to look him over more. Black jeans and jacket with a dark green shirt and black boots. He’d never been a fan of black, especially after Pitch, but it suited Harry.

“I’m so sorry Jack, I left a message like we said, to let you know I wouldn’t be in Surrey during winter. I watched for you, every winter, but despite the snow there was never any sign and it felt different, less magical. The Dursley’s made it clear I wasn’t to come back for winter break, they barely tolerated my being here for the summer every year,” Harry explained.

“I looked for you, Sandy did too. We thought…maybe the Dursley’s had…”

Harry shook his head. “They’d never have dared, turns out they were being watched in a way, though I didn’t know. Come with me?” He then held his hand out and Jack took it without even thinking. “Hold on,” Harry grinned and then the park vanished.

Jack stumbled, disorientated, and Harry was there, holding him steady. He blinked and looked around, finding they were inside a kind of old fashioned looking…townhouse?

“Welcome to number 12 Grimmauld Place, London,” Harry told him, leading him through to some sort of sitting room, dousing the fire that sprang up in the fireplace as they entered the room. “Family home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, which I inherited from my Godfather and because my grandmother or great-grandmother or something was a Black,” Harry sighed and leant back into the cushions on the couch.

Jack found himself hesitating, they had always sat together, curled close because of the weather, to keep Harry warm. But now Harry was grown, age wise if not physically, no longer a child seeking comfort. He’d never really interacted with another teenager or adult, outside of the other Guardians. Harry just smiled at him and reached out again, and Jack found himself tumbling onto the couch, pressing into his side. It was different to how it had been, but he felt the warmth of Harry’s power, protecting him from the freezing cold of Jack’s body. He’d been terrified when Jamie had hugged him after they beat Pitch, scared his cold would hurt the boy, but it hadn’t. Maybe believing in him protected them?

“I missed you,” Jack admitted, head on Harry’s shoulder, eyes closing as warm fingers ran soothingly through his hair.

“I missed you too,” Harry whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry held Jack, enjoying the coolness of his body against his own too warm one, running his fingers through soft white hair. He could tell Jack was in a bit of shock, probably because of the apparition and fancy if gloomy house. He’d never bothered to fix the place up that much, just the basics. As Jack relaxed fully, he began to talk about why he had vanished and everything that had happened since.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack blinked up at a ceiling in confusion, had he…slept? He shifted, hearing frost crackle and winced but then a warm arm tightened around his waist and he felt himself relax. He turned his head to see Harry, face relaxed in sleep.

They’d talked and talked; he was pretty sure it was for more than a day, maybe several. Good thing neither of them had to eat, though Harry still did to fit in and because he liked to. All the things he hadn’t dared say to a kid had come spilling out and then he’d told him about the battle with Pitch, feeling Harry’s death, the decade since.

Hearing about how Harry’s parents had really died, a whole hidden society who thought them nothing more than silly myths created by those who didn’t have magic (was that why Harry didn’t show up to the others?), the two civil wars that Harry had ended (one by surviving and one by dying), Harry actually dying… He shifted, taking Harry’s hand in his, feeling the warmth of his skin, the steady beat of his heart, watched his chest as it rose and fell steadily.

What would happen now? He travelled the world, spreading winter and fun…but the others had a home base. Could he have one? He usually spent his time resting in the cave by his lake, that was no place to take his first friend. Harry planned to get out of Britain and fast before someone decided his un-aging was a sign of him being the next Dark Lord or something. Maybe together they could find somewhere?

“Thinking too hard,” Harry mumbled sleepily, tugging him closer, and Jack didn’t fight it.

It felt…good, nice, to be held like that. Harry wasn’t scared of his ice and cold, of being harmed by him, he never had been. He was his first friend since becoming a Spirit and now…Harry was immortal even if he wasn’t a Spirit. He would never have to see him die.

Harry shifted, leaning up on an elbow to look down at him. He smiled and Jack couldn’t help smiling back. “Not sleepy?”

“Can’t believe I actually slept,” he admitted. He only ever ‘slept’ when Sandy used his sand on him, the rest he took during spring and autumn wasn’t sleep exactly, it was closer to hibernation or something.

Harry just grinned and lay back down, head on his chest, and Jack slowly lifted his hand to run through messy black hair like he had when Harry was a kid, feeling him relax fully. After trading life stories in full, he wondered how many people touched Harry, to offer comfort or companionship. “Is it weird?”

“Is what weird?” Harry asked drowsily.

“The lack of heartbeat,” he offered, and Harry pushed himself up again, staring down at him.

“Jack, you could have fur, antenna, tentacles even, and it wouldn’t change anything,” he swore, and Jack knew his cheeks had gone a little purply blue, frost spreading, his version of a deep blush. Not like he had a pulse or real blood flow. Harry now appeared wide awake and then he saw their position and sat up, stretching.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Okay, he hadn’t meant to practically straddle Jack! That was…well. He stretched, feeling his spine crack as he stood beside the bed. His body still often thought it was mortal, but he figured that would fade over more time. He had ached after the Final Battle, for months, from injuries that would have left lasting impressions on a normal person, even a magical one, but the scars had eventually faded and with them the pain.

Jack had been his first crush, not that he’d realised it at the time. Having him back suddenly, both appearing to be in their late teens…. well, hormones were waking back up with a vengeance which was kind of annoying. He’d had some very interesting dreams when he’d hit puberty, thankfully while at Hogwarts where his curtains had been spelled for silence. He’d forced himself to move on when it became clear Jack couldn’t find him and besides, Jack was a Spirit, immortal, forever a teenager. Of course, now so was he which was what had those old feelings coming back.

Yes, he’d had a crush on Cho in Fourth year, but it hadn’t been as strong as the one on Jack, then there’d been Ginny in Sixth year. They’d dated until the trio had gone on the run but after the War he hadn’t been able or even wanted to get back with her. He felt different around Jack, more like he was before he had died, everything quieter.

Except Jack. Jack sang to him now and it would be so easy to just reach out to the magic he was all but made of, but he wouldn’t. He would never do that without permission…then again his saving people thing would likely make him break that promise should Jack ever be in danger of disappearing. This Man in the Moon had dared tie Jack to the belief of children when he had survived for three centuries without a single believer. Should that threaten Jack’s existence, this Manny better get used to having no access to any form of magic.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked, and Harry blinked, refocusing. Jack was sitting up now, reaching out to him with a hand, and Harry took it, letting Jack pull him back down onto the bed.

“Sorry. Sometimes I still get a little…”

“Lost?” Jack offered, and he nodded, leaning against Jack when the Spirit tugged him closer. “Am I making it harder?”

“You literally sing of magic Jack, but you make everything else quieter, make me feel more like the old me. I know I’ve been different, it’s part of why so many are listening to the rumour mongers.”

“Dying changes you,” Jack whispered. “I lost my memories, my hair went white and my eyes blue, but I gained my Winter powers and the ability to call the wind. You haven’t physically changed at all and you weren’t brought back by the Man in the Moon. And…as long as it doesn’t bother you then the idea I kind of sing is neat.”

“It’s all the magic in you. He was wrong, tying you to belief when you had no believers. I can change that if you ever want, I don’t want anything to happen to you if the stories don’t spread.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was easy to see how Harry had changed, it was in his eyes, something ageless and powerful, so powerful. He’d spent three hundred years thinking the Man in the Moon was the most powerful being out there, he’d brought him back to life, in a manner, after all. Harry didn’t just have magic though…he was magic. Spirits were beings of magic and belief to varying extents which meant Harry could strip them all of their magic or increase it as he wished. The idea of being safe from what the others had suffered that Easter was very tempting, but he also felt bad, he’d taken the oath willingly. They all had, why should he be the only one safe?

Was that why…he had felt only affection for Harry when he was a kid, almost brotherly, nothing inappropriate at all. Now…now everything was different. There were no secrets between them. Harry was still flesh and blood though immortal, he wasn’t. Why would he ever look at Jack like that? What was Jack even thinking? In three hundred years he’d never really even thought about anything like that, maybe because none of those around him had been able to see him? Great, after three hundred years his hormones were waking back up and for Harry! How was that even possible, he had no real blood flow, no heartbeat, how could he have hormones? He couldn’t let Harry know, they were friends, that would be enough.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sealed the House but made sure that any of his friends could access it they needed to, Andromeda as well. He was a little sad to be leaving Britain but the excitement outweighed that. He’d always wanted to travel the world and now he would get to with Jack. He reached for Jack’s hand, their fingers tangling together and then they were gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack shifted nervously, watching as Harry looked around, fearlessly stepping onto the ice, and Jack fought back the urge to add another layer. Ever since he’d remembered how he died, he had become a tad overcautious when it came to freezing lakes and ponds, probably overdoing it a little but he didn’t want other kids to die the same way he had. Even if the ice cracked and he went under, Harry would be fine.

He knew it wasn’t much to look at and he didn’t have a true home like the other Guardians, but the lake had always been his home because he had woken there. He wasn’t sure about showing him the cave but in the end he did, Harry grinning as he looked around, not looking down on it at all. Then again, Harry had been kept in a cupboard after all.

The village he had been born in, the family home, it was all gone centuries ago. The old graveyard still existed though the church beside it was a more modern building. He’d gone looking once and had found a gravestone for Grace Overland-Blake, some older unreadable graves around it. The date of birth was right, as was the name, and he had to assume that one of the other graves his own. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know which one it was, to know his exact date of birth and death.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry turned and smiled at him as they re-emerged at the lake, and Jack smiled back, relieved.

He stepped onto the ice with Harry, looking down at the frozen water. “I never understood why I was so determined to ensure any frozen water was too thick to crack.”

“You didn’t consciously remember but part of you did,” Harry offered, and Jack nodded. “Do you want to stay here?”

Jack couldn’t help leaping up to perch on his staff as he considered things. “No…the kids have grown up and I remember now…there’s no reason to stay. I can visit whenever I want.” Part of him did wonder, and he knew Harry could probably find out, was his physical body somewhere down there or was it in the grave?

Harry reached up, resting a hand on the back of his leg. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” he grinned and dropped down off his staff. “So, where do you want to see next?”

Harry laughed. “You pick.”

Jack held his hand out and Harry took it as Jack called the wind, both laughing as it playfully ruffled their hair before they were airborne. Jack was going to show Harry everywhere he had brought him a postcard from, show him the world. They didn’t have long before he’d have to rest, Winter was almost over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed and dodged the snowball, throwing one in return. Jack laughed back at him, dodging easily, the kids laughing around them. It was fun playing in the snow with kids who could see Jack and thanks to magic they had no trouble understanding the language they used. Russian winters always kept Jack busy, then again the whole Northern Hemisphere did. Winter in the Summer Hemisphere was generally milder.

Harry had worked out a way so that when they were playing like this, only those who could see Jack could see him too. He also altered his appearance a little, just in case. The last thing he wanted was rumours of Harry Potter spreading anywhere. Thanks to the Tournament he was well known in Eastern Europe, the Durmstrang students had spread stories, Krum had apparently been very impressed. He wasn’t a Spirit, he didn’t need people to believe in him to exist or have magic, he was magic. He would always exist, no matter what. The sun could go supernova tomorrow and it would not touch him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stumbled, feeling exhaustion weighing him down, Harry’s arm wrapping around his waist.

“Jack?”

“Winter’s over,” he whispered.

“Time to make a home,” Harry told him, smiling softly and then they vanished.

Jack sat on a rock, watching as Harry stepped onto the ice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood on the lake in Burgess, eyes closed as he focused on the magic. Jack leant against his staff even as he sat, watching in tired awe. As a child, he had never realised just how much the end of winter worldwide affected him. Maybe they should build closer to one of the poles?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He could feel the magic as something warm, not enough to hurt, no it was like he imagined he had felt as a human when curled up next to fire, comforting. He couldn’t see what Harry was doing but at the moment there was nothing to see anyway. Harry’s eyes opened, flashing pure green, and then a portal formed beside him.

“Done?” Jack asked, stepping shakily onto the ice.

“All done,” Harry offered his hand and Jack took it, tugging with as much energy as he had left. Harry laughed, following him through the portal.

They came out onto bare ground, everything flat and empty for as far as Jack could see, above them a blue sky. “It’s…. huge.”

“Better to make it too big than to run out of room eventually,” Harry shrugged. “So, what are we building?”

“A home?” he suggested and then he watched as a building began to appear before them, just how he’d always imagined it to look. He was half asleep when Harry picked him up and carried him inside.

“Sleep well.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up, seeing the golden streams in the air and smiled, feeling the wind nudge at him in question. He was perfectly capable of flying himself or simply turning into a falcon to do so but he rarely did, letting the wind carry him like it carried Jack. The wind wasn’t like Jack or other Spirits but there was something semi-sentient about it and she seemed to like them both.

He laughed as it carried him aloft, right up to Sandy. “Hi Sandy,” he greeted, watching gold eyes go wide, wondering if he’d recognise him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy stared at the teenager floating on the wind before him. How was he doing that? Only Jack flew on the wind. He looked about the same age as Jack, but his hair was black, and his eyes were…. Sandy glanced up, looking closely and then he bounced on his sand in excitement, forming a lightning bolt and the teen laughed happily, grinning at him.

“You remember me!”

Sandy nodded, confused but also happy. When Jack had felt him die, he had felt so guilty that he’d never found a way to give him happy dreams, or to ensure he received presents. But now he was here, and they could fix things! He formed a question mark and then flashed up images, hopping Harry could still decipher them.

“Jack did feel me die, but it was temporary. I wasn’t at Privet drive in winter, but I was in the summer. I never saw you and I looked every night.”

But he’d looked in summer for Jack! He had never seen the boy in either the cupboard or small bedroom.

“The protections…they must have been tightened or something…” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Sandy reached out to gently pet his hand, getting a smile.

Sandy indicated Harry and then the ground, wanting to know how he was flying.

“Magic,” Harry grinned.

Sandy huffed, that bit was obvious! He was torn, wanting answers but also busy but if Harry could fly then maybe…he patted the cloud and Harry blinked but reached out to touch the sand, carefully sitting on it. Sandy nodded and took off on his rounds asking questions as they went. Eventually they parted, Harry waving goodbye as the wind carried him away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack left the room he’d woken it, looking around at their home curiously. He didn’t remember falling ‘asleep’ but he did remember Harry picking him up. He’d been carried over the threshold and while that was a bit embarrassing, it also felt kind of nice. Their home was large, with plenty of space to wander around, and that wasn’t including the rest of the realm outside.

Somehow, he knew Harry wasn’t home, but it wasn’t like anything could hurt him so there was no need to worry. He wasn’t sure what Harry’s duties were, if he had any regular ones, but they both had work to do. He could feel Winter beginning to settle into the Southern Hemisphere and knew he’d need to leave soon to do his work. He was hoping to see Harry first, but in the end he had to leave and get to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he appeared behind Jack who jumped in surprise before shaking his head.

“Don’t do that!” he grumbled, but then grinned.

“Sorry I missed you,” Harry offered, hugging him.

Jack leant against him briefly before turning back to the storm, and Harry watched as he carefully guided it. He was in awe of what Jack could do, Harry couldn’t do it, well he could make the storm with magic, but he didn’t have a link into the planets weather needs like Jack and other Spirits did. Once he was done, Jack turned back to him, grinning. “It’s okay, we both have jobs to do.”

“So you like it?”

“I love it! it’s perfect, how did you do it?”

“Just used magic to give you the kind of home you wanted, helps that we both had some similar ideas. So what’s next?”

“Snow for the Snowy Mountains down under.”

“Sounds fun, mind company?” Harry asked and Jack yanked him into the sky, the wind shrieking playfully around them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy smiled as Jack chattered away, hands moving with how fast he was talking, Harry lounging on the sand beside him. Jack was so much happier now that Harry was back. The fact the other was now even more immortal then they were probably added to that too. Jack would never lose Harry again. Sandy had no problem not telling the others, Harry’s existence wasn’t something they needed to know about. It was up to the two of them when or if they told. Although he had the feeling that it would be more then friendship that was found out one day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry held Jack’s hand, leading the awed Spirit through Diagon Alley. Seeing the magical world through his eyes brought back the wonder he’d felt as a child, and had soon lost. There was no screaming of his name, because no one could see him, unless they believed in Jack Frost and even if they did, he was using the normal altered appearance he did when with Jack. Not even the goblins saw them when they wandered into Gringotts which was good, they didn’t like him after the whole hole in the roof thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay back on the couch, tired. Spring was in the air in Australia, making it autumn in the north and his second off-season of the year for him. It had been a bad winter, too much snow and ice, and he’d been run off his feet dealing with it. He felt bad because it meant he’d been away a lot, not spending time with Harry and now he was exhausted. He usually loved the southern winter but not this year.

A warm hand ran through his hair and he sighed sleepily, pressing into the comforting touch. He heard a chuckle and then he was being lifted, curling into the warm body with a sleepy whine. “It’s okay Jack, I’ve got you.”

By the time he was settled into Harry’s bed he was fast asleep but refusing to let go of Harry who just curled protectively around him, gently feeding a trickle of magic into him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched over Jack as he lay in Harry’s own bed, he looked…smaller, vulnerable as he ‘slept’. When awake he was so vibrant that it was easy to forget that technically, Jack was dead. Asleep he remained utterly still; body icy cold with a light frost emanating from it. Harry knew his heart didn’t beat but this sleep had stopped his breathing too. He’d been breathing back in London when he slept, maybe because it had been winter and now it wasn’t? Every time he slept during spring/autumn he appeared dead and it hurt to see but he didn’t want to leave him alone.

He couldn’t help feeding him some magic, able to feel how exhausted Jack was. He’d worked hard this southern winter, several Winter Sprites turning the weather far too nasty. Harry hadn’t been able to help, he didn’t have the instinctive understanding of nature and weather Jack and the others like him did, Harry could end up messing things up more. Weather wasn’t magic even though the right magic could influence and even control it.

He reached out, running his fingers through soft white hair as messy as his own when it was short and to his surprise Jack moved slightly, seeking more, whimpering in his sleep. “Shh, I’m here,” he whispered, pulling him closer. Yeah…this was doing nothing for that stupid crush…or more than a crush? They’d been living together for two years now, though they each had their own rooms, and spent a lot of time apart. They both had jobs to do after all.

Harry was keeping a very close watch on Magical Britain and he didn’t like what he was seeing at all. He had the sinking feeling he was going to have to step in and do something soon. Old habits were creeping in every year and sooner or later another Dark Lord would rise…unless he stopped it. Neville and Susan wielded the most influence and were doing their best, but they were only two voices in the Wizengamot.

Jack had his Winter work and also his position as Guardian, not that there had been any threats since Pitch that needed the whole group. Jack had been told by the others that it’d be centuries before he was powerful enough to try anything thankfully. They’d also been keeping his presence secret, except for Sandy anyway who had promised not to say anything. Baby Tooth knew about his presence as well and she definitely approved but she also kept him a secret, because he made Jack happy. As far as the Guardians knew, Jack still lived at his lake and technically he did, just in a pocket dimension attached to it.

Jack shifted again and Harry watched as bright blue eyes fluttered open, glassy and unfocused. “H’ry?”

“I’m here,” he whispered, feeling Jack start to breathe again.

“D’nt…le…ve…” he slurred, and Harry hugged him to his chest, feeling a weak hand clutch his shirt before going slack again.

“Not going anywhere Jack,” he promised. “Go back to sleep,” he urged, and Jack sighed, going still again. He really didn’t like the exhaustion Jack suffered twice every year between seasons.

He stayed with Jack even as he watched over the magic of the universe, keeping up the gentle flow of magic into the Spirit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt tired but it was a manageable tired so ever so slowly he opened his eyes, blinking as he stared at a familiar wall, gradually becoming aware of a warm arm wrapped around him and a body pressed against his back. He felt utterly safe lying there in Harry’s arms but what had happened? He struggled to remember and eventually it came to him, the exhaustion hitting when on the couch, the feel of Harry gently picking him up. And…had he woken before?

“Hey,” Harry murmured, knowing he was awake since he was breathing.

“Hey,” he mumbled, trying to roll over, and then he felt Harry gently shift him around so he could see him.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked, and Jack lifted a heavy hand to tangle in his shirt, wanting to be close, even if only because Harry always worried about him when he slept.

He felt the frost crackle, beginning to melt but vanishing before it could soak the sheets thanks to the magic in them. Just like last year, Harry had brought Jack to his own bed and lain with him while he was at his most vulnerable. That Harry would stay with him when he was little more than a frozen corpse… the only time he hadn’t was that first time after building their home.

“Jack?”

He blinked and mustered a smile. “Bit tired,” he shifted closer, resting his head over Harry’s heart, listening to the soothing beat.

“Do you need to sleep more?” Harry asked, fingers gently stroking through his hair, and he couldn’t help clinging to him. He shook his head; he could rest now without actually sleeping.

When Harry had been a kid, Jack had been the strong one, the protector, but now he didn’t have to be that. Harry didn’t need protection anymore, not that Jack had ever been able to do much but hold him and try to make him smile. He was a Guardian now; he should be strong and independent but…he liked feeling protected. Because he’d been alone so long?

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered, hand on his back.

Jack lifted his head, staring into green eyes, hesitating. He shouldn’t…. Harry wouldn’t want… he leant in, closer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was surprised that Jack was awake and coherent, even breathing and moving, almost a month earlier than normal. Maybe if he kept feeding him magic, eventually he wouldn’t need to rest at all between seasons. When Jack clung to him, pressing close, it felt nice and he pressed a hand to his back, offering comfort. He was awake but obviously still tired, body sluggish.

“It’s okay,” he promised in a whisper. He’d stay as long as Jack needed him to, he’d stay like that forever if Jack wanted him to. Not like he physically had to be somewhere to affect the magic. Britain would probably be an issue in a year or two but that was plenty of time.

He glanced down, green eyes meeting blue, seeing indecision in Jack’s eyes and then Jack was moving closer, head tipped back a little as if…Harry swallowed but then leaned in as well, warm lips brushing cold. He heard a choked off sob and his eyes widened…had he just wrecked everything? No…Jack had been moving in first.

“Jack?” he called softly, and Jack buried his face in his shirt, clinging, shaking, and Harry felt frozen tears soak into his shirt. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ll never leave you,” he murmured, rubbing his back.

Harry sat up without letting go, leaning back against the headboard with the sobbing Jack in his lap, rocking him gently, heart breaking when he heard him whispering sorry over and over between sobs. “Shh, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for Jack. Nothing.”

Finally, he quieted, laying limp in Harry’s arms and he’d almost think he was sleeping again except he was still breathing. He ran his fingers through soft white hair. “I love you Jackson Overland Frost,” he whispered, combining his mortal and Spirit names into one longer name.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt so ashamed, first he kissed Harry and then broke down like a child, but Harry didn’t push him away. Instead he rocked him, offering comfort, and finally the tears stopped, leaving Jack worn out emotionally and physically. He lay still as warm fingers ran through his hair, soaking up the touch.

“I love you Jackson Overland Frost,” Harry whispered, and Jack felt hope beginning to grow in his heart.

He’d told the other Guardians of his mortal life and name, but they all called him by the name given to him by Manny. Harry had combined them, and it felt right. He…he loved him? He hadn’t wanted to hope for that, had tried to simply be happy they were together, but Harry loved him. A gentle hand grasped his chin lifting his head and Jack blinked up at Harry even as warm fingers brushed away the last of his frozen tears.

“Jack?”

“You…love me?” he breathed, and Harry smiled.

“You were my first crush,” the wizard admitted. “Not that I realised it at the time, too young. When I saw you again in the park…if all you ever wanted was to be friends then that would be enough, but I still hoped.”

“I’m not human, I’m a Spirit…I…Harry I can’t…I love you but I’m frozen. I can’t do anything,” he knew he was blushing badly, wishing it was actual blood warming his cheeks instead of frost, just proving what he was.

“I don’t care,” Harry told him. “You’re perfect the way you are,” he argued, and then warm lips were on his again and part of him said to pull away, that Harry deserved someone alive…but he would outlive any mortal partner…maybe, he could be selfish? Could he give Harry up one day if he came to realise Jack wasn’t enough? “I love you Jack.”

“Love you,” he whispered in return, body feeling heavy again. He was so tired…who knew crying could be so exhausting? He didn’t want to sleep more. He felt something…something warm and bright and so powerful, gently nudging at his own frozen power and he realised it was Harry, offering…. he clumsily reached back and then he felt it flow into him, reenergising him, as if he’d slept all autumn away. He stared up at Harry and smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked around, taking in sights he usually missed. Being awake early was nice and every year he’d need less sleep until he didn’t have to rest between winters unless he wanted to and why would he? Harry slept less now than he had when they first reunited, and it was more his body resting while he was mentally busy elsewhere anyway. He timed those naps for when Jack was resting too. Harry figured it would have happened eventually as he gained more and more believers and therefore power, but he liked the feel of Harry feeding him magic, he loved the feeling of Harry’s magic.

He was the only Guardian limited like that, because he was a Winter Spirit, the others could operate all year round. Even when it stopped, he’d still be a bit more limited without help, no way he could go somewhere like the Sahara during the day. He hadn’t told the Guardians his rests were getting shorter, it was their time and if the Guardians knew they’d be asking him for help with things, cutting even more time with Harry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as Jack cautiously approached the surf, obviously worried he’d freeze the water but Harry had that handled. They were in Hawaii, a place Jack had never been before, and it was Spring time. He’d have to head south soon to work but for now they could enjoy a Hawaiian vacation like so many others.

He heard Jack laugh as the waves moved over his feet, getting up to join him. They were soon splashing each other. Anyone looking on and able to see them, would just see two teenagers being teenagers, until Jack dunked Harry and they didn’t come back up, neither really needing to breath. They took time to explore the underwater beauty of the islands as well, the animals unafraid of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack slipped into the pocket dimension and into the house, setting his staff aside. He was working hard to become less dependent on it and he was getting better. It was definitely good to be home and he went to his room to shower and change before joining Harry who was on the couch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay on the couch, Jack in his arms, watching tv and just enjoying the peace. He absently ran his fingers over Jack’s arms and torso, enjoying the little clothing Jack wore when home. Jack would be leaving in the morning to begin his work, so he was soaking up the contact and time with him.

They were taking things very slowly. They may both be eternal teenagers but neither had had a relationship before, not really. He knew Jack was worried that Harry would grow bored of him, resent that they couldn’t do everything together that was usually expected of a couple, but Harry didn’t care. He loved Jack for who he was, besides there were things they could do if Jack wanted to try. He was also pretty sure he could fix the whole dead body thing if Jack wanted him to, but how to tell him without making Jack think he wanted that? He would be happy with Jack in any form, pulse or no pulse.

He kissed the back of Jack’s neck and he laughed, rolling over so they were face to face, reaching out a hand to trace Harry’s face.

“I’ll miss you,” Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Harry kissed back, letting Jack push him onto his back, straddling him. A little twist of magic kept his own body from reacting as cold hands ran under his shirt while Jack’s tongue ran across his lips. His own hands moved to Jack’s hips, one sliding under his shirt. Just because his body didn’t react, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel Harry’s touch, that it didn’t feel good. He had to press a little harder due to frozen nerve endings, but he could still give him pleasure, especially if he channelled a little magic through his hands.

This was more than they’d done yet and he let Jack take the lead, wanting him to enjoy it, to be comfortable. He bit back a moan of pleasure as Jack’s hands moved all over him, enjoying the chill. Jack shifted on top of him and then went still, pulling back from the kiss, hands yanked back, and Harry frowned in confusion. Had it been too much? “Jack?”

“You’re not…am I doing it wrong?” Jack asked, sounding just as confused as Harry was, but also sad.

“Doing what wrong?” he asked, reaching up to brush a finger across his cheek.

Jack glanced down at Harry’s body…his lap. “You’re not…” he waved his hand, blushing in his unique way, and Harry got it.

“Jack I’d kiss you forever if it wouldn’t mean no winter for the world,” he grinned as Jack’s blush deepened, frost covering his cheeks. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured or anything so…I stopped it. There are like a hundred spells and curses designed to cause impotency after all.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack was sure he’d never been so embarrassed in his existence as he realised what Harry was saying. He’d stopped his body reacting because he thought it’d make Jack uncomfortable since his wouldn’t react the same way? He’d thought for a second that Harry wasn’t as interested in kissing as he appeared, didn’t enjoy him touching him, was just…humouring him maybe? Instead he’d been limiting his own body because he didn’t want Jack to feel bad.

“Don’t, please. Just because I can’t react doesn’t mean you should have to stop yourself.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, and he nodded.

It wasn’t like Jack was totally innocent. As a human, he could remember there’d been the baker’s daughter, there had been talk between their families but nothing more before he had died. After becoming a Spirit well…a surprising amount of people liked to meet up outdoors for fun. He’d seen a lot more of people than he had ever wanted to over the centuries, even in the middle of winter!

Now that he was paying attention, he felt the slight flicker of magic and then Harry was tugging at his shoulder, not making him move but giving him a rather obvious hint. He leant back over him, kissing him again, slipping a hand back under his shirt, touching and caressing the warm skin. Harry moaned into the kiss, his body becoming warmer and this time, Jack was very aware of the effect he was having on him. It felt…good, to know he could affect Harry so strongly. Harry really did want him.

All of Harry’s attention was on him, staying on him, and it was nice. It wasn’t Harry’s fault when he’d drift away, get lost as he called it, it was part of who he was now. The idea that he could command all of his attention was rather amazing. Well…as long as galaxies weren’t imploding or something because of Harry not paying attention to the magic there.

“Love you,” he whispered, and Harry smiled at him.

“Love you too.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry yelped and glared at Sandy who feigned innocence as Jack laughed. He stopped laughing when Harry nailed him in the face with a snowball and then the three were darting around, plenty of loose snow available for ammo. It wasn’t often Sandy played around with them, but it was always fun when he did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

If it wasn’t for Baby Tooth’s reports on Jack’s health, Tooth would be worried about the younger Guardian. He came to every meeting and when called, but they had seen little of him since…. since the ten-year anniversary of the death of his First Believer. And hadn’t that been a shock to all of them? They’d thought it was Jamie, but it turned out to be the boy Sandy had alerted them all to several years before, a child none of them could help with their gifts.

And yet, somehow, Jack had been able to help the boy, to show him joy and belief. That he had died so young… Sandy had been sadly sure his own relatives were likely involved and that made her feel sick. If only she’d had his teeth, she could have at least offered some comfort to Jack, to let him see glimpses of when the boy had been happy. She’d gotten the names from Sandy and had checked, she’d had baby teeth for the Dursley parents and son, but none for the wife’s sister or the deceased teen. If she had missed those two…how many others may have been missed by one or all of them over the centuries?

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Harry grinned as Baby Tooth flew around him, listening to her excited chattering. She landed on his shoulder and he settled beneath a tree, waiting to surprise Jack.

“Who are you?” a voice asked, and Harry looked over to see a young blond girl.

“Harry, who are you?” he asked in return, seeing her eyes flick to Baby Tooth, giving him a pretty good clue.

“Sophie,” she answered, and he grinned.

“Ah, Sophie Bennett, right? Jack told me about you.”

Her eyes widened. “You know Jack?”

“Since I was a kid. Looking for him? He should be back soon.”

She nodded and moved closer, sitting on an old tree stump. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked, and he didn’t blame her since he wasn’t really dressed for the weather. Her eyes suddenly widened and she studied him closer. “Are you a Spirit too?”

“No…but I suppose I am not strictly human either, not anymore.” He ran a hand over Baby Tooth’s head, and she pressed into his touch before flying over to greet Sophie. “You can see me at the moment because you believe in Jack. I could walk into your house, unseen by all, or seen, as I chose.”

“What about the other Guardians?” she asked, clasping her arms around one drawn up leg.

“They can see me if I want them to. I like chatting with Sandy, I met him not long after I met Jack. He tried to help…” he shrugged. “Haven’t met the others.”

“Why not?” She asked with all the curiosity of a kid and he smiled slightly, shrugging.

“It’s…. complicated.”

She looked around and then grinned at him. “Not going anywhere.”

He chuckled at that and shifted to get more comfortable, warming the air around her with magic, last thing she needed was to get sick. “I met Jack when I was nine and for two winters I finally had a friend, someone who wanted to be around and to talk to.”

“What about your family?”

“My parents were killed when I was just over a year old and I was sent to my Mum’s sister and her family. They never wanted me and made that very clear,” he admitted without going into details, the kid was what? Thirteen? “I was alone in a park on a snow day because they didn’t want me under foot. Jack saw me and came down, asked what was wrong, he was very shocked when I answered him. No one had ever seen him before,” Harry couldn’t help smiling at the memory. “I didn’t believe in the Guardians, but I loved winter. There were protections on the house that hid me from the followers of the man who killed my parents, they kept me invisible to the Guardians too. Even Sandy’s sand wouldn’t work on me.”

“That’s horrible!”

“Maybe, but at least they kept me relatively safe and alive. Jack…he’d spend all the time he could with me in winter, brought me postcards from around the world and then one summer I turned eleven and I never saw him again.”

“Why? You didn’t stop believing cause you can see him now…”

“No, on my eleventh birthday I received a very special invitation,” he explained, and then conjured a copy from memory, letting it float over to her and she took it, reading the words with wide eyes.

“A magic school?”

“Mmm-hmm,” many memories of Hogwarts were still fond. “There’s several of them, in Britain it’s Hogwarts, here in America it’s Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts. Thing is…they think the Spirits and Guardians are nothing more than silly stories made up by non-magical people. There’s no belief. That first winter, I waited and waited, looked everywhere…”

“Jack never came?” she whispered, and he nodded.

“He couldn’t find me. I’d left a message at our park, left a new one every year but he never found them, and I could never get Sandy’s attention when back for the summer. Then, the man who killed my parents came back and re-started the war they had died to end. There was a prophecy that said only I could stop him.”

“And the catch?”

“Cynical,” he snorted, and she rolled her eyes.

“Just because I believe in the Guardians doesn’t mean I don’t see the bad stuff too,” she stated, arms crossed.

“Point,” he nodded, meeting her eyes. “To destroy him…I had to die.”

“Oh.”

“It’s alright, it didn’t last long. I was given the choice to come back and I took it. I died just after the Guardians left you kids the night they defeated Pitch and Jack…Jack felt it. I was his first believer and that is something powerful. For ten years, he thought I was dead while I helped clean up after the war. In the end, I had to leave.”

“Why?”

“It’s been almost thirteen years since the war ended,” he hinted, and she frowned before her eyes widened.

“You look younger than Jamie!”

“One perk to immortality,” he shrugged. “I was seventeen when I died and haven’t aged since.”

“And now you’ve found Jack again! That means he’ll never be alone again, right? You won’t leave him?”

“Never,” he agreed and then looked over at the sound of someone approaching.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sophie! Come on, it’s too cold and you know not to talk to strangers,” Jamie Bennett called to his little sister, confused when her eyes went wide and the stranger straightened up, smirking slightly as if…amused.

“You can see Harry?” she demanded.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he demanded, and ‘Harry’ laughed.

“Guess Jack owes me one, he was so sure you’d grown up too much to see him anymore,” Harry answered as he stood, revealing he was dressed far too lightly for the weather and yet apparently totally unaffected. 

Jamie froze…. Jack? He knew Jack? Wait…grown up too much? Was that why Jack never came to see him anymore? Wouldn’t even look at him? He knew the others didn’t believe anymore, but how could he ever forget Jack? “He stopped coming, never looked at me or talked to me,” he admitted.

“Because having proof you couldn’t see or hear him would have been too painful.”

“Who are you?” Jamie asked as Sophie played with something on her shoulder. He blinked, going cross eyed as something fluttered in front of his face and then he brought a hand up for Baby Tooth to land on.

“Harry Potter. You were the first non-magical child to ever believe in Jack Frost, but you weren’t his first ever believer.” The now named Harry Potter looked up into the sky as the wind danced around him. “It’d do him good to know he hasn’t lost you,” Harry told him, and Jamie looked up to see Jack swooping out of the sky and onto the ice.

Jamie hesitated, old hurt tugging at him over Jack ignoring him but…Jack just hadn’t wanted to be invisible to him. “Jack,” he called, letting go of Baby Tooth as wide blue eyes locked onto him.

He swallowed but then grinned at the Spirit who had been his best friend as a child, he was twenty-one now, but it hadn’t been him who stopped believing in Jack, it had been Jack who doubted him. Without even looking he stepped onto the ice as Jack stared at him, eyes still too wide, jaw dropped a bit, and…hands shaking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked over to Sophie as her big brother stepped onto the ice and towards the shocked and yes, scared, Jack Frost. He smiled at Sophie, settling an arm over her shoulders and the kid leant against him, trusting him because he knew Jack. He could feel it, buried deep in her, a tiny spark of magic. It would never grow big enough unaided for her to use, perhaps her grandchildren would receive invites to Ilvermorny. Unless he gave it a nudge? He’d talk to Jack and then her before he did anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack landed on his lake, heart breaking as he saw Jamie. How old was he now? In his twenties surely. Sophie was growing up so fast too, but he knew she still believed, still visited the Warren and Bunny.

“Jack,” Jamie called, opening his hand, Baby Tooth flying out and Jack knew he was staring. He’d…. he’d been holding her! Then Jamie grinned, staring right at him, before he stepped onto the ice without checking how thick it was…just like when he was a kid, trusting Jack to ensure none of them would ever be in danger.

How could Jamie still see him? He was an adult and not at all magical. He could feel his hands trembling as Jamie carefully walked across the ice, instinctively thickening it to keep him safe, not that it had been thin before. “J…” he gasped out.

All these years…it was all his fault, he’d pulled away, unable to handle the pain of Jamie walking through him again, of being unable to hear him. He gasped as strong arms wrapped around him, his head pressed to the now much taller males chest.

“I missed you Jack. I…I thought you didn’t like me anymore,” he whispered, and Jack forced himself to move, to hug him back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Jamie…. I…I was a coward.”

“Harry explained,” Jamie told him, and Jack blinked.

He pulled back to look at his love who smiled at him.

“He saw me with Sophie and decided to warn her away from the stranger, I didn’t do a thing to make him see,” he promised.

Jack looked back to Jamie to see the same fond smile the kid had given him for years and then Jamie grinned and ruffled his hair. “Hey!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay beside Harry in what was now their bed, they didn’t bother with separate bedrooms at all anymore. He immediately curled into Harry’s side, feeling Harry press a kiss to the side of his head. “Harry…”

“I promise, I didn’t do anything except talk to Sophie after she said hi,” Harry murmured. “Are you happy that he still believes?”

“Yes,” he admitted, rolling over to face him. “I missed him,” he admitted softly.

“I know, every time we go into the town you look for him and the others from then,” Harry explained and Jack flinched slightly.

“Harry, I…”

“He’s your best friend Jack, what we are is completely different and separate to that,” Harry told him, before kissing him gently. “I love you,” he whispered, and Jack smiled.

“Love you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North smiled as everyone settled in for the meeting, Jack perched as usual up high. The boy had settled in the last few years but he still kept a distance from them in some ways. He didn’t take it personally, he’d been alone and unwanted for three hundred years! It would take more than a decade for him to truly trust them and believe he would always be one of them.

He wished he could convince Jack to accept a room in the Workshop, he would feel better knowing he had somewhere safe to sleep. He watched Jack through the meeting and realised the Yeti were correct, he did not eat or drink anything, even the cold food they had provided in case he couldn’t eat warm things. Did he not trust it…or was there something else?

The yearly meetings were good for all of them, they had become too isolated in their work. If Pitch had gone after Bunny first, they never would have known until Easter failed. It was Jack who had pushed them together, they had been very worried for him in the first years after his First Believer had died, and then Jamie and the other children had grown up. Even once he was doing better, they still met at least twice a year and North hoped they would never stop again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie laughed and ducked as a snowball nailed Harry in the face, the immortal falling back into the snow with a laugh and then Jamie yelped as Harry knocked his feet out from under him, hearing Jack and Sophie cheering.

Their home was amazing, hidden where no one could find it and the weather was whatever Harry and Jack wanted it to be. So despite it being summer, they were throwing snowballs around while Jack had a day off from down south.

Things were so much better with Jack back in their lives and Jamie liked Harry, he was a great guy and really good for Jack. He sat up as Sophie pounced Jack.

“Harry?”

“Yeah Jamie?”

“Why do you look at Sophie like that sometimes?” He looked at the human form of magic itself.

“Because…Sophie has magic. Not much, not enough to use, but in a few generations there will be magical members of your family. I could…nudge it, let it grow and teach her.”

Jamie blinked, staring at Harry in shock…okay, that was not what he’d expected at all. “Magic?”

“Magic,” Harry agreed, watching as Sophie shoved snow down Jack’s shirt. “You don’t have any but you could, if you want.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sophie put her pen down, pushing aside her homework. She couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s offer. The thought of having magic, of learning to use it…it was exciting and a little scary…but mostly exciting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack watched as Harry worked on setting up a way for Sophie to open the portal into their home, but without making it too easy. Finally Harry turned and grinned at him and Jack laughed, he knew Harry was looking forward to teaching Sophie. He was looking forward to watching the lessons too. He’d learnt more about his own magic over the years too, Harry giving him pointers whenever he spotted something so he knew Harry would be a great teacher.

“You know this is the end of any privacy right?” he teased, and Harry laughed.

“She still has normal school and friends so I wouldn’t say the end, just a reduction,” he argued as they headed inside. Still, he made no complaints over joining Jack in their bed.

Jack grinned as he stripped off and lay down, Harry quickly joining him. Yes, there was a lot he couldn’t do thanks to being mostly dead, but they’d had a while to work things out now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hurry up Jamie!”

Aster paused and smiled as he heard Sophie call out to her brother, hearing them both laughing. He hesitated in showing himself, Sophie was a teenager, would she even be able to see him anymore?

“Slow down Sophie!”

“But I want more lessons!” she called back, and he watched the two come into view.

They’d grown up so much since that first Easter, all the kids from that time had. It had hurt to watch them stop believing because of how close they’d let the ankle-biters become. He watched Sophie run out onto the ice of Jack’s home, glad the Winter Spirit wasn’t around, it had hurt Jack so much more than them to lose the kids. He still had believers, more every year, but this lot had been special. Jamie followed his sister onto the ice, watching her look around.

“Come on then,” Jamie teased, and she mock glared at him.

“Not my fault Harry keeps shifting the opening rune around for ‘training’,” she answered.

Aster frowned, Harry? Rune? What were they talking about and why were they on the ice? Should he get closer? His eyes widened as Sophie tapped thin air with a grin.

“Mischief Managed,” she stated firmly and the air rippled, a doorway appearing. She reached out and took Jamie’s hand and he sighed. “You know if you said yes, Harry would give you magic so I wouldn’t have to open the door for you,” she pointed out, yanking her brother forward. “Come on, you can throw snowballs with Jack while Harry teaches me more.” Then they were gone, and the doorway vanished.

Wait…Jack? He didn’t think Frostbite had that kind of magic? What was going on? He thumped the ground, opening a tunnel and heading for the Pole. He wanted to speak with North.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack grinned as he watched Sophie learning magic from Harry, seeing the wonder in her eyes, able to feel her joy. He glanced down at where Jamie was stretched out on the rug, nudging him gently, still awed he could do that after almost a year. He still felt guilty, for pulling back from Jamie, assuming he wouldn’t believe anymore.

Jamie opened an eye and then stretched, sitting up, leaning against Jack’s legs. “He’s a great teacher,” he murmured before looking up at Jack with a fond smile. “And he’s good for you.”

Jack felt himself blush. “I…you…. uh…”

“I’m not a kid anymore Jack, I don’t consider kissing ‘icky’ or ‘gross’. I’m glad for you, I hated thinking of you alone.” Jamie grinned and patted his knee before looking back at his sister. “You love him.”

“Yeah, I do. Sometimes though…I think he’d be better off if…”

“What? Jack why?” Jamie demanded and then stood, dragging Jack out of the room so the other two wouldn’t overhear them. He stopped in another room, hands on his hips. “Explain, now.”

And Jack was blushing again. “Forget it Jamie, it’s nothing.”

“No, it isn’t Jack. I’m not a kid who needs protecting anymore,” he rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder, and Jack looked away. “You need to talk to someone Jack, please.”

How could he say no? So haltingly he explained exactly what it meant that he had died to become Jack Frost. He was scared…scared Jamie would be disgusted but then he was being hugged, Jamie holding on tight.

“There is nothing wrong with you Jack Frost,” Jamie told him firmly. “Harry loves you; we all love you. Dead, living, spirit, or any combo of those. He chose you Jack, even knowing you’re partially dead; do you really think he cares about that other stuff? You’ve been together for years, you make it work, and it’s good right? I don’t have to threaten him to treat you better?”

Jack blinked at Jamie’s words, slowly relaxing in the hug. It still felt strange for Jamie to be so much bigger than him. Kid had managed a good inch over six feet before he’d stopped growing. “You think I’m being an idiot?” he tried to laugh, and felt Jamie’s arms tighten further.

“Pretty much.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Thanks,” Harry smiled at Jamie who blushed slightly and shrugged. “Do you want it? Magic?” he offered quietly, as Jack and Sophie ran through the snow.

“I…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If it’d been an option a few years ago? I’d say yes in a heartbeat. Now…I’m going to ask Pippa to marry me. She…she doesn’t believe anymore, none of them do.”

“There’s no rule saying that can’t change,” Harry offered. “The American magical community has always been rather small and just as limited as others. The way I’m teaching, what she’s learning…it isn’t how or what they teach. Magic runs in families Jamie, there’s a chance your children will be magical,” Harry warned, and Jamie nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had told him that at the start but it still didn’t feel totally real. Sometimes it all felt like a dream, but it wasn’t. He’d had an invisible cheering squad the day he graduated from college, knew there’d be one at his wedding too, if Pippa said yes. He didn’t really think she’d say no, they’d been dating since they were sixteen, but sometimes he couldn’t help thinking the worst would happen.

Did he want magic? To be a deeper part of their world? It was so tempting…and Harry saying Pippa could believe again made it even better. It was a big step though. One that needed more consideration.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ah Bunny! What brings you here?” North called, as Aster rushed to warm his poor frozen feet by the fire.

“Saw something really weird in Burgess mate.”

That had North frowning in concern, the town was special to all of them now. He moved immediately to activate the signal before Aster could say anything else and he sighed. Too late now.

Tooth was the first to arrive, fluttering in through a window, several of her little fairies with her, Baby Tooth among them. Sandy arrived next, flashing a question mark, and Aster went to say something before the kid could arrive but then Frostbite soared in, hair wild from the wind, grinning at them all.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Jack asked.

“Bunny saw something.”

“Saw what? Not Pitch?” Tooth demanded.

“Jamie and Sophie,” Aster admitted, knowing they would all know who he meant, seeing a flash of something in Jack’s eyes. He glanced down at Sandy, seeing his concerned question. “Found them at Jack’s lake.” He kept his eyes on Jack, and the others turned to the Winter Spirit in confusion…except Sandy.

“Jack?” Tooth asked in confusion.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Jack promised, utterly serious, before he took off into the snow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

If his heart beat it would be pounding in his chest. Bunny had seen Jamie and Sophie either coming or going from his and Harry’s home. He’d always known they’d find out about Harry eventually, was it silly to want to keep him from them? He focused his magic, vanishing once out of sight of the Workshop, reappearing in their home.

“Jack? That was quick, what was wrong?” Harry asked as he walked into the entry hall, dressed casually in loose sweatpants.

“Bunny saw Sophie and Jamie on the lake.”

“Ah. Spanish Inquisition?” he moved in for a gentle kiss, and Jack rested a hand on his hip, leaning against him.

“Not that bad,” he snickered. “I kind of flew off before they could say much but promised I’d be back quick.”

“I suppose I better wear something a bit more formal,” Harry offered, and Jack relaxed. Harry kissed him again, pulling him into an embrace he happily returned, feeling the wash of warmth from Harry magic.

Jack stepped back and looked him over, taking in the dragonhide pants, boots, and jacket in a green so dark it appeared practically black, with a lighter green shirt on underneath. Not as wizardy as a robe would be, but he knew Harry didn’t want to be associated with the world of his parents, even if he did watch over it very carefully, just from a distance. And yeah, okay, he could admit it, Harry looked hot in the dragonhide. He’d even partially tied his hair back!

“Cat got your tongue?” Harry teased, and Jack blushed.

“Can I help it if I have a hot boyfriend?” he teased back, and Harry laughed. “Ready?”

“Let’s go,” Harry held his hand out and Jack took it, holding hands wasn’t necessary, the wind would happily carry Harry where he wished but it was nice.

They appeared outside of the Workshop, at the edge of the wards that protected it, not that it’d kept Pitch’s sand out, which was curious. He watched Harry inspect them and then nudge the magic slightly, tightening the protections against evil, the magic welcoming them both as they flew in the window Jack had left by maybe ten minutes earlier, landing easily together.

Sandy immediately moved over, hugging Harry to the shock of the others, before Baby Tooth joined in, darting around them before landing on Jack’s shoulder. He could feel the shocked stares from North, Bunny, and Tooth at the way Harry had been welcomed and likely also because they were still holding hands.

"Who is he?" Bunny asked warily, obviously not liking the presence of someone he didn’t know.

"Harry Potter. The only one that believed in me, and the child that you.. could.. not.. reach,” Jack answered Bunny, and okay, apparently he was still…miffed about them being unable to reach Harry, who was now squeezing his hand.

"What?!"

"Are ya mad, Frostbite? We can reach any child in the world tha' believes!" Bunny denied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really,” Bunny argued, but Jack saw Tooth wince and North look sadly at Harry.

"Okay then… Between October 1981 and now how many times did you visited one Harry James Potter who lived at number four Private Drive, Surrey, England? Hmm?" Jack snapped at him, temper flaring.

Of the Guardians only two raised their hands: Jack Frost and Sandy. Harry tugged Jack back into his chest, running a soothing hand up and down his arm, but he didn’t tell him to stop. Obviously Tooth and North knew there’d been a big mistake or mess up or whatever, but Bunny was denying it still. He’d been nicer for a bit after Harry had ‘died’ and had even given him the flowers for the ten-year anniversary, but he obviously didn’t want to accept that they had missed Harry who had needed them so much as a kid.

"Now why might that be…"

"Be-because he didn't believe in us," Bunny insisted. 

"No!” Jack glared at him. “One: Because his aunt threw away his baby teeth almost as soon as they fell out. Two: Somebody placed some type of ward and or enchantment over Harry and his "Home" so that Beings such as yourselves would overlook him." Was the room shaking? No…he was shaking.

“Shh Jack, it’s okay,” Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around him, and Jack turned his back on the others, hiding his face against Harry’s shirt, feeling a hand move to run through his hair soothingly. “It’s not their fault, you know that.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster watched in shock as the stranger…the child they hadn’t been able to reach…oh! The kid Sandy had come to them about years ago…. but wouldn’t he be older than Jamie now? He held Jack so tenderly, whispering to him, comforting him, and Fros…Jack clung to him, trembling.

If this was him…then he was Jack’s First Believer, but hadn’t he died over a decade before? He looked the same age as Jack, could see them…had the boy become a Spirit upon death like Jack had?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sweet Tooth?” Tooth called gently, worried for Jack, she’d never seen him like that before. Jack tensed slightly but stayed as he was, and she found herself staring into green eyes…she shivered at the feeling of pure age and power in them. He was no mortal or even new Spirit.

“It’s okay Jack, I don’t care that they never found me, I had you and you were always enough,” the young-looking man whispered, and Tooth wanted to squeal at the love in his voice, all aimed at Jack.

He looked up again, meeting each of their gazes briefly. “I’m Harry Potter and yes, I died, it just didn’t stick.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack listened as Harry spoke with the Guardians, finally having let go of him, moving to lean against a desk, Harry at his side. North was warming up to him quickly which was good to see, and Tooth’s fairies were following Baby Tooth’s lead and…yep, there they went inspecting Harry’s teeth. Only Bunny was holding back, but he’d expected that.

Harry suddenly stiffened beside him, eyes distant in a way he recognised, and he took Harry’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles, offering a grounding presence as his mind focused elsewhere.

“Jack?” Tooth called in concern.

“It’s okay,” he smiled at her, and then turned his attention to Harry who suddenly blinked and shook his head, suddenly looking old. “What is it?”

“Britain,” Harry answered, and Jack swore, startling the others.

“Go,” Jack told him, kissing him. He knew what Harry had to do and how much it was hurting him to do it. “I’ll meet you back home.” When it was done.

Harry leant into him. “I’ll be okay,” he promised before vanishing.

Jack knew there was nothing they could do to physically harm him, but emotionally?

“Jack?” North asked and he sighed.

“Harry’s been monitoring a growing problem in Britain, it just hit the point where he has to step in, even though he doesn’t want to.”

“Something we should be concerned about?”

Jack laughed at that and shook his head. “Doubt you’ll have any more luck finding them than you did Harry. And he won’t let the kids get hurt…not like he was,” Jack finished in a whisper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked invisible to all through the halls of Hogwarts. He entered the quarters of the transfiguration professor and moved to the smaller bedroom, smiling down at the little boy with wild red hair and a smattering of freckles. He reached out to gently run a finger down his cheek and warm brown eyes flittered open, the child blinking sleepily before reaching for him and Harry carefully picked him up. Henry Frederick Weasley was almost five years old now, growing into features that were a good blend of his parents. The toddler cuddled into him sleepily and Harry was happy to finally get to hold his Godson.

He walked over to the window seat to stare out at the Hogwarts grounds. “I’m sorry Henry,” he whispered sadly. “Sorry that I’m taking all this away from you, but it has to be done. They have to learn their lesson and I can’t pick and choose. I can’t make it them and us, not again. They all have to suffer to learn and come together.” He rocked the boy who dozed in his arms, subconsciously recognising Harry and his magic.

He sat with Henry for hours, soaking up the innocent enjoyment until he finally settled Henry into his bed for the last time. He moved to the rooms for the Herbology professor and found a newborn baby sleeping peacefully, smiling at the little girl who already had Luna’s fine blond hair. He whispered a blessing, kissing her forehead, before vanishing from the castle he once called home.

He reappeared at Stonehenge, the sun just beginning to rise in the East. He moved into the centre of the formation and sat down; legs crossed to be comfortable. He closed his eyes and drifted into the magic of the land, not just England but all of Britain. Every magical being, every enchanter or cursed object, the goblins, vampires, vela…. all of them, everything magical within Britain lay before him. Delicately, so very carefully, he began smothering their link to magic, not cutting it, not yet, but ensuring the magic would not reach them. They still had one last chance to learn to do better but when the time came, if they had not, then the connection would be severed.

He left the hospitals in place for those who would not be healed by even the removal of their magic. He tested the Healers, finding those truly devoted to their patients, leaving their magic intact so that they could care for those patients. He couldn’t just leave them to die after all.

It was slow, careful work, and would take some time. Then of course he would have to ensure they didn’t all die because they had no clue how to live without magic. He changed galleons to pounds, ensuring every family had enough to survive on, identities in the non-magical world, housing that he transported them to if necessary, everything they could possibly need but without the ability to isolate themselves.

He worked for days, weeks maybe, and was finishing up when he gasped, thrust back into his body, collapsing on the ground as he clutched his chest. Jack…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat on the windowsill he had once created an image of Sandy at, hood drawn up as he played with his staff. He could just go home or even see Sophie and Jamie but… the others were still talking, checking the globe for trouble in Britain despite Jack telling them they wouldn’t find anything.

But because of their intense concentration on the globe, they noticed the fluctuation in lights long before they normally would have. Hearing the commotion, Jack flew over to them, seeing what they did.

“Pitch,” Bunny growled.

“I thought you said it’d take centuries for him to regain enough strength to be a threat?” Jack looked between them.

“It should have,” Tooth answered as her fairies fluttered about her.

Baby Tooth flew down to him, curling up next to his neck and he reached up to stroke her feathers. He never wanted to see Pitch again and only she knew why. He’d never told the others about Easter or Antarctica, they’d just…moved on and accepted him. He felt eyes flicker to him in concern but ignored them. They had work to do.

“To the Sleigh!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack kept his staff at the ready as they moved through the town, thankful it wasn’t Burgess this time. Then again, that place did give them something of a home ground advantage since his lake was there…but the entrance to Pitch’s lair had been there too. How long had they been neighbours without realising it?

“Anything?” Bunny asked as he hopped into view, and Jack shook his head.

The forest was quiet…to quiet. It was also very dark, leaving Jack to have to light up his staff to see enough to not run into anything. He was about a foot off the ground, unable to use the wind to fly in the dense trees but that was okay, he could fly without it now. Just like he was no longer tied so tightly to his staff. He knew what a forest at night should be like, he’d spent centuries wandering through them after all, and the current silence and darkness was unnatural. They’d been searching for any sign of Pitch for three days now, but they had yet to find him.

They saw an explosion of dream sand and took off as fast as they could towards it. They found Sandy wielding his whips against Pitch and his massive scythe. Seriously, who needed such a big weapon? They didn’t hesitate, Jack firing off electric ice while Bunny tossed a boomerang. Soon Tooth and North were there…but so were the Nightmares. One thing he had learnt quickly about battle last time, it was pure chaos. He ducked and dodged, blasting away at the horses made of black sand, weaving around Bunny as they fought together.

“JACK!”

Why was Tooth screaming? He frowned, blinking…he felt…funny…he pressed a hand to his chest and then looked down. Oh. That was…Pitch’s scythe. He choked on a scream as it was pulled free, stumbling forward a step before his legs gave way, but he didn’t hit the ground, warm fur pressing around him. Bunny… he was dead…why did it hurt? Harry…he wanted Harry….

,,,,,,,

“Easy Frostbite, I’ve got you,” Aster murmured as he caught the much smaller Guardian. He moved away from Pitch quickly as the others attacked without mercy. He crouched down, cradling Jack in his arms, catching his staff when it began to fall from a lax hand. “Jack?” the boy was limp in his arms but at his call glassy blue eyes fluttered open, obviously trying to focus.

“B…bu….n”

“Shh, don’t try ta talk mate,” he did his best to hide his horror at Jack’s condition.

He gently settled him down in one of the few patches of snow in the clearing, hoping it would help, even as he cut off the blue jumper and shirt underneath, staring in terror at the hole in his chest…a hole lined in black sand. No! They’d lost Sandy, if only briefly, they could not lose Jack! There’d be no coming back for him like there’d been for Sandy. Who knew what the fun-loving Winter Spirit would become under Pitch’s power.

“Jack, stay with me. You have to stay awake!” he urged as Jack’s body shuddered. He was so pale that the sand stood out starkly in contrast.

Pitch laughed and Aster forced himself to ignore him, trusting the others to keep him too busy to get near them.

“Listen to me Jackie, you have to stay awake.”

“Ti..r…” he slurred, eyes rolling as he struggled to do what Aster was asking.

“I know, but you can’t pass out or go to sleep,” he told him firmly, while he was awake he could resist, fight it to some extent.

“Wa….H’ry…” he whimpered, gasping, and then coughing, and Aster supported him through the fit, watching the sand beginning to spread.

“Bunny?” North called.

“We need to get him to the Pole!” he shouted back, and Pitch laughed again.

“There’s nothing you can do to save him now!” he taunted. “He’s mine.”

The silence that followed let Aster know the others had worked out what was happening and then Tooth screamed in rage.

Aster looked up as Baby Tooth landed on Jack, twittering and squeaking, and Jack struggled to focus on her. Aster threw himself over the two as the clearing exploded in light and Pitch screamed. When the light faded he looked back to see…Harry Potter standing in the clearing, black hair whipping around his head, the wind screaming around him, and Pitch on the ground, scrambling to get away.

“Who…what are you?” Pitch demanded, obviously scared, more scared than he had been in Burgess.

“Magic,” Harry answered, crouching, and then he touched Pitch who screamed, writhing on the ground before he went still.

Harry stood and looked around, eyes pure green, no whites or pupil and it was a little strange to see. His gaze found Aster and then spotted the white hand stretched out limp in the snow, staff resting within it. Suddenly he was right beside him and Aster fought not to jump.

“Oh Jack,” he whispered. Harry gently lifted Jack, cradling his limp body close as Baby Tooth flew up to Harry’s shoulder.

Jack whimpered, struggling to focus, the sand still spreading. “H…H’ry…h…h…u..r…t…”

“I know love,” Harry murmured, kissing his forehead.

Aster moved back as the others joined them, looks of horror and sadness on their faces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He ignored the gathered Guardians as he focused on Jack, kissing his forehead. Anyone else would be screaming and writhing in agony, for once Jack’s status was working for him, dulling the pain. He could feel it, sinking into Jack, spreading through him, trying to twist and warp him into something else. Not on his watch!

“I’ll make the pain go away,” he promised. With that they vanished, reappearing in their bedroom.

He gently stripped what was left of Jack’s ruined clothing from his body as Jack struggled to stay awake, twitching and gasping. “I love you Jack,” he whispered, kissing him properly, feeling a weak hand clutch at his shirt.

He put a hand over Jack’s un-beating heart, just above the wound and carefully let himself reach for the magic that sung from Jack’s form. Everything that made Jack who he was, was carefully separated from the spreading infection because if it reached his soul there would be nothing Harry could do, souls were beyond his power to alter. He pulled back, Jack beginning to glow softly. Glazed blue eyes went wide, his mouth open, and then his body disintegrated, leaving a pile of black sand that Harry vanished.

Baby Tooth wailed and screamed, and Harry looked over at her with a soft smile. “Shh, it’s alright. Watch,” he urged and then turned back, holding a ball of softly glowing blue/white light. Every so gently he wove his magic through it, coaxing and teasing and the ball began to grow and spread out, changing shape until it looked like a version of Jack, just made from light.

Slowly, the light began to solidify into pale flesh, white hair forming, until finally the body of Jackson Overland Frost lay floating just above the bed. His skin was still white and cold with winter but there was the slightest hint of pink to his cheeks even as his chest began to expand and contract with breath. His body dropped gently onto the bed and then a finger twitched.

“That’s it Jack, time to wake up,” Harry called softly.

Closed eyes fluttered slightly, before slowly opening, revealing familiar bright blue, no longer glazed and unfocused. He blinked and then focused on Harry and the worried Baby Tooth. They both waited and then…Jack smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He heard Harry call to him and worked to open his eyes. He could hear Baby Tooth and she sounded so scared. He finally opened his eyes and saw them, blinking sleepily which felt strange, but then he smiled, and Baby Tooth squeaked in relief, hugging his cheek as best she could.

“Hey,” he whispered, lifting a heavy hand to gently stroke over her wings.

Jack looked back to Harry feeling dazed and confused and…heavy. He shifted, breathing in the familiar scents of their bedroom, knowing he was safe, but…he hadn’t been before? What had….his eyes went wide, breath hitching as he remembered the fight, Tooth screaming in name…his hands went to his bare chest, searching for the wound, remembering Bunny’s pleading for him to stay awake, but there was nothing, not even a scar.

“Easy Jack, you’re alright,” Harry promised, a hand gently running through his hair, and Jack struggled to breath slower or even stop and then….what was that pounding noise? “Shh love,” Harry murmured, gently lifting him into his arms and Jack curled into him.

“What happened to me?” he asked. “Pitch, he….he stabbed me. It hurt, why did it hurt?”

He felt Harry press a kiss to his forehead and then he began explaining.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy stared at where Jack and Harry had been a second before. He would never be able to forget the sight of a half-naked Jack cradled in Harry’s arms as his skin slowly became black sand. There was no cure, no way to stop what was happening. Surely not even Harry could? But if anyone could do it, it was him.

He turned away and went over to where Pitch lay, unconscious? He nudged him with a bit of sand, but he didn’t react.

“Jack,” Tooth whispered mournfully, and North pulled her into a gentle hug even as Aster crouched over the remains of Jack’s jumper, picking it up. It was all they had of Jack now.

“Come, we return to the Pole now,” North pulled out a Snow globe.

Sandy wrapped Pitch in his sand and brought him along, this time they’d make sure he stayed locked up! Once that was handled he watched as Tooth carefully folded the ripped clothing, placing it over Jack’s tile in the Guardian emblem on the floor before the Globe. Jack had been so shocked and happy the day it had been revealed to him, proving beyond a doubt he was one of them. A moonbeam shone down on it, as if Manny mourned with them.

If Harry couldn’t save Jack, then hopefully he could deal with what he would become since none of them could enter his home. He hesitated but then flew off for Burgess, it would not be safe for the Bennett’s to enter their home until it was over, so they had to be warned. How was he meant to tell them what Pitch had done to Jack?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, seeing the healthy pink beneath the cold white of his skin, pressing a hand to his chest where his heart beat strongly. He was still a Spirit, but now he was as alive as the others. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, the air moving in his lungs, everything was new! He’d never realised just how dulled his senses had been. He could control it too, he could revert to his previous state if he wanted and he was glad, he would need to in a fight.

Warm hands settled on his bare hips and he smiled at Harry’s reflection in the mirror. He knew they couldn’t stay away much longer. The others probably thought he was truly dead, or worse. He didn’t expect a warm welcome because of that but he knew they’d be able to see the truth soon enough. But…was he still one of them? His ties to the Man in the Moon were gone, he was tied to Harry now. He would never die so long as Harry was unwilling to let him go. He didn’t need kids to believe in him either, though it was a nice feeling still.

He turned from the mirror to kiss Harry, running his hands over his skin. It had been a shock the first time Harry touched him, and his body had responded like a normal teenager would. He’d thought Harry had been able to feel good before, it was nothing compared to now!

“Want you, please Harry.” He kissed him again.

“You sure?” Harry asked, and Jack knew he was just worried about him and everything he was having to adjust to, but Jack nodded, pressing himself flush against Harry’s warmer body.

Even with a pulse he was still cold, and he just somehow knew…he wasn’t just a Winter Spirit anymore. He could feel them, the others, and they could feel him too. There had been shock, anger, but finally acceptance. He was Winter now, though he didn’t think Harry had meant to do that or even realised he was doing it.

Jack wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist when the taller male lifted him and then they were tumbling onto the bed, still kissing and touching. Jack rolled onto his back, grinning at him, and Harry laughed before kissing him again, hands moving ever lower.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster stared down at the pile of ragged clothing sitting over the stylised image of Jack, unable to believe he was gone. But Manny had made it clear, Jack was gone. He’d hoped that somehow Harry could save him, Sandy had made it clear that if anyone could, it was him. Pitch was locked away deep beneath the Workshop, still unconscious from whatever the boy had done to him and hopefully he’d stay that way forever. A certain amount of fear was necessary, but he didn’t need to be awake for it to be around.

They were all taking Jack’s death hard, at least they hoped he was dead and not…no, he had to be dead. None of them would be able to handle facing him as an enemy, everything about him twisted and dark.

He shivered as the cold wind whipped through his fur and glanced up, freezing in place. No…please no! But there, perched in the rafters was a crouched body, staff in hand. It was pointless and yet he couldn’t stop himself. “Jack?” his paw moved back to reach for his boomerangs even as the others heard his call and moved in, readying for battle as they saw what he was looking at.

He nearly jumped when the staff was released, catching it on instinct. Why would he release his weapon? The crouched figure straightened, moving to the more open area above the Globe. The clothing was different but of course it was since they had what was left of Jack’s shirt and jumper. The pants looked a lot like Jack’s except new and black, tucked into black boots. His shirt was white like the old one but partially hidden by the dark blue cape that hung about him, falling almost to his knees, the hood drawn up to conceal his face. Patterns of frost decorated the shoulders, cuffs, and hems of the cloak, just like they had his old jumper. Frost….not black sand or anything else.

“Jack?” North asked this time since the figure had made no move to attack, swords in his hands just in case.

Pale hands were raised in the classic surrender position before reaching up to push the hood back and Aster braced himself for grey or black skin, twisted features, evil… More pale skin and white hair appeared as the cloth fell back, bright blue eyes just as they’d always been. He stared down at them silently and Aster shifted his grip, startled by his unchanged appearance, a trick?

“Hey guys, miss me?” he asked, a fleeting grin touching his lips.

Sandy flew up towards him, whips in hand, staring intently. Jack remained still which was strange for him but maybe not a bad sign? A tiny stream of dream sand drifted towards Jack who very slowly reached out and let it curl around his hand before running his fingers through it, the sand forming dolphins which frolicked between them. Sandy’s whips vanished and he reached out to Jack who smiled and hugged him. Sandy pulled back and took his hand, tugging at him, and Jack hesitated but then let himself be pulled off of the rafter, landing easily in front of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack…are you…” Tooth cautiously fluttered closer.

“It’s me Tooth,” he offered nervously, Sandy pushing him closer.

She flew closer and then blinked as Baby Tooth emerged from the folded material of his hood to fly to her mother, speaking too fast for any of the others to ever hope to follow. Tooth’s eyes went wide, a hand pressed to her lips as Baby Tooth told her what had happened. She sobbed and then threw herself at Jack who caught her, letting her hug him, hugging her back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster slowly loosened his grip on his weapons, seeing North do the same. As impossible as it seemed, this really was Jack, their Jack, and not some twisted nightmare of a creature wearing his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered as he clung to Tooth. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out, and they moved closer.

Aster gently clasped his hand on Jack’s shoulder, feeling the cold that emanated from his body like always but there was something… a difference in his scent and…something sounded different…a sound that had been missing! “Your heart!” he stared in shock and Jack lifted his head, looking at him with a shaky smile.

“Yeah, after three hundred years I’ve finally got a pulse again,” Jack admitted with a slight shrug.

Jack had always felt off to him…was that why? Aster yanked him out of Tooth’s hold, looking him over, seeing the slight pink undertone to his skin, the flush of life. “How is this possible mate? What Pitch did…there’s no cure.” Was this some sort of nightmare? Hallucination? Would Jack suddenly change before them into something evil.

“Bunny!” Jack called, and Aster blinked at him startled to find one of Jack’s hands on his shoulder, the other on his face. “I’m here and I’m me. Just a little…different.”

“Different?” North asked, unable to help being a little wary at that, and Jack glanced over at him.

“Well I now have an actual heartbeat which is still a bit distracting. My body works like I never died, even though I’m still cold. Harry saved me but…he had to destroy my body to do it and then rebuild it from scratch. I….I’m not linked to the Man in the Moon anymore which is why I came as soon as I could. I knew you’d think I was dead, and I didn’t want to hurt you with that.” Jack tossed his cloak back and undid his shirt, revealing smooth pale skin, not a mark to show for where the scythe had exited his body.

,,,,,,,,,,

Well, no one had tried to kill him yet, that was good. Hearing the horror and pain in Bunny’s voice when he’d spotted him had hurt and he’d dropped his staff down to him without hesitation. He no longer needed it, but he had hoped it would be taken as a sign he had come in peace when his voice had frozen at the signs of their grief. They’d really thought him dead, or worse. It had been nerve wracking to have them pull weapons on him, but how could he blame them? If he hadn’t been himself then he could have killed them if they hadn’t.

He’d finally found his voice after North had called out. He’d pushed his hood off, knowing he still looked the same, even if he was different now. He was Winter and the more formal clothing reflected his new position, he was just thankful the ice circlet didn’t come unless he wanted it to.

Sandy approaching him with his whips had been uncomfortable, but he’d known what he wanted when he let some sand out. He still formed dolphins when he touched it, just like always. Apparently that was proof enough for Sandy and he’d been hugged tight, the hug warm in a different way to Harry’s and now he could feel that warmth!

Part of him just wanted to run home, to not have to face their grief and now growing joy. He wasn’t really one of them anymore but…they’d become his friends and family and he couldn’t just leave them. Of course, Bunny was the first to realise some of how he’d changed, enhanced animal senses and all, not that he’d ever said anything about his lack of life signs before. Trying to explain how he was still alive and himself wasn’t easy, but he could see the doubt and fear in Bunny, that it was all a twisted ploy to give them false hope.

He felt Bunny press a paw to unblemished skin, leaning in closer to sniff at him. Jack smiled at him and then lifted his hand, a snowflake forming that glittered in the light. “Wanna play a game?” he asked, and then blew it in his face. Bunny blinked and then he smiled as Jack’s magic went to work. He huffed as he was yanked into a strong hug.

“It’s really you,” Bunny gasped.

Soon they had him on the couch, iced chocolate in hand, all of them talking over each other and reaching out to assure themselves he was there and real.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant on the banister, watching the reunion inside. He was glad they had accepted Jack’s return. For a second he’d been worried they would attack, and he would not let that happen, not when he’d come so close to losing Jack. He glanced up at the moon, able to sense the confusion.

“He’s not yours anymore. What you did to him was wrong, trapping him between life and death. Jack forgave you though so I will too. I will be watching,” he warned, and then glanced inside. “He needs them too, so I have no problems with him acting as a Guardian if you agree.” Not that he needed his agreement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Look!” Tooth pointed as the moonlight shone on Jack’s tile and then moved to the middle, the crystal rising, an image forming…it was Jack but dressed in his new clothing. It then sank back into the floor.

North laughed and slapped Jack’s back, all of them relieved Manny had accepted him back as one of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie smiled as he said his vows to Pippa, catching sight of Jack, Harry, and surprisingly, the rest of the Guardians, in the congregation. As he kissed her, he heard them cheering, and Sophie trying not to laugh at them.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack!” Jamie yelled, brushing the snow out of his face before sending it back at him magically, Pippa laughing at her husband. All of the Burgess seven were in their home, learning their new abilities and having fun.

Jack was tied to Harry, giving him the ability to use magic he hadn’t been able to before. He turned lessons in magic into games, making everyone laugh and have fun. He was a Guardian but in the last five years there had been no need for them, Pitch was still unconscious and would remain so. They still met up several times a year and Harry was welcome at the get togethers. Any wariness had been destroyed by his saving Jack and returning him to them.

The trouble in Britain was an ongoing issue. Some people had regained their magic within months, like Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and a few others who had once been DA members. Others were still powerless, some of those had even had their link to magic permanently severed. Slowly, they were adjusting to the modern world, integrating. Harry figured in another year or two there’d be enough magicals for the society to get up and running again but changed. Jack knew he was looking forward to Hogwarts opening its doors to a new generation of students.

The best news? Jack was going to be a Godfather in five months! Pippa was expecting her and Jamie’s first child, a little girl.

He grinned and turned his head to kiss Harry when he wrapped his arms around him. He would never, ever, regret flying down to see the lonely kid in the park. His life was far better than he ever could have dreamed, even with Sandy’s help. Bunny had even told him his real name and let him use it! Though he still occasionally called him Kangaroo to rile him up. He was welcomed at the Pole and Tooth Palace, and could spend hours on Sandy’s dream cloud. Most importantly, he had a home and so did Harry.

One day, they may move on, Harry needing to be physically present somewhere else. But until then they had their friends and growing family. Most importantly they had each other and would for all eternity.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for what happened to Jack came after reading several fics where he took Sandy’s place in getting hit by the arrow and what doing so would do to him.
> 
> Thanks to Jostanos for a section of the dialogue when the Guardians meet Harry!
> 
> I am considering writing an alternate ending where Harry didn’t get there fully in time although no one will die.


	4. Alternate Ending

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Alternate Ending**

Jack kept his staff at the ready as they moved through the town, thankful it wasn’t Burgess this time. Then again, that place did give them something of a home ground advantage since his lake was there…but the entrance to Pitch’s lair had been there too. How long had they been neighbours without realising it?

“Anything?” Bunny asked as he hopped into view, and Jack shook his head.

The forest was quiet…to quiet. It was also very dark, leaving Jack to have to light up his staff to see enough to not run into anything. He was about a foot off the ground, unable to use the wind to fly in the dense trees but that was okay, he could fly without it now. Just like he was no longer tied so tightly to his staff. He knew what a forest at night should be like, he’d spent centuries wandering through them after all, and the current silence and darkness was unnatural. They’d been searching for any sign of Pitch for three days now, but they had yet to find him.

They saw an explosion of dream sand and took off as fast as they could towards it. They found Sandy wielding his whips against Pitch and his massive scythe. Seriously, who needed such a big weapon? They didn’t hesitate, Jack firing off electric ice while Bunny tossed a boomerang. Soon Tooth and North were there…but so were the Nightmares. One thing he had learnt quickly about battle last time, it was pure chaos. He ducked and dodged, blasting away at the horses made of black sand, weaving around Bunny as they fought together.

“JACK!”

Why was Tooth screaming? He frowned, blinking…he felt…funny…he pressed a hand to his chest and then looked down. Oh. That was…Pitch’s scythe. He choked on a scream as it was pulled free, stumbling forward a step before his legs gave way, but he didn’t hit the ground, warm fur pressing around him. Bunny… he was dead…why did it hurt? Harry…he wanted Harry….

,,,,,,,

“Easy Frostbite, I’ve got you,” Aster murmured as he caught the much smaller Guardian. He moved away from Pitch quickly as the others attacked without mercy. He crouched down, cradling Jack in his arms, catching his staff when it began to fall from a lax hand. “Jack?” the boy was limp in his arms but at his call, glassy blue eyes fluttered open, obviously trying to focus.

“B…bu….n”

“Shh, don’t try ta talk mate,” he did his best to hide his horror at Jack’s condition.

He gently settled him down in one of the few patches of snow in the clearing, hoping it would help, even as he cut off the blue jumper and shirt underneath, staring in terror at the hole in his chest…a hole lined in black sand. No! They’d lost Sandy, if only briefly, they could not lose Jack! There’d be no coming back for him like there’d been for Sandy. Who knew what the fun-loving Winter Spirit would become under Pitch’s power.

“Jack, stay with me. You have to stay awake!” he urged as Jack’s body shuddered. He was so pale that the sand stood out starkly in contrast.

Pitch laughed and Aster forced himself to ignore him, trusting the others to keep him too busy to get near them.

“Listen to me Jackie, you have to stay awake.”

“Ti…r…” he slurred, eyes rolling as he struggled to do what Aster was asking.

“I know, but you can’t pass out or go to sleep,” he told him firmly, while he was awake he could resist, fight it to some extent.

“Wa….H’ry…” he whimpered, gasping, and then coughing, and Aster supported him through the fit, watching the sand beginning to spread.

“Bunny?” North called.

“We need to get him to the Pole!” he shouted back, and Pitch laughed again.

“There’s nothing you can do to save him now!” he taunted. “He’s mine.”

The silence that followed let Aster know the others had worked out what was happening and then Tooth screamed in rage.

Aster looked up as Baby Tooth landed on Jack, twittering and squeaking, and Jack struggled to focus on her. Aster threw himself over the two as the clearing exploded in light and Pitch screamed. When the light faded he looked back to see…Harry Potter standing in the clearing, black hair whipping around his head, the wind screaming around him, and Pitch on the ground, scrambling to get away.

“Who…what are you?” Pitch demanded, obviously scared, more scared than he had been in Burgess.

“Magic,” Harry answered, crouching, and then he touched Pitch who screamed, writhing on the ground before he went still.

Harry stood and looked around, eyes pure green, no whites or pupil and it was a little strange to see. His gaze found Aster and then spotted the white hand stretched out limp in the snow, staff resting within it. Suddenly he was right beside him and Aster fought not to jump.

“Oh Jack,” he whispered. Harry gently lifted Jack, cradling his limp body close as Baby Tooth flew up to Harry’s shoulder.

Jack whimpered, struggling to focus, the sand still spreading. “H…H’ry…h…h…u..r…t…”

“I know love,” Harry murmured, kissing his forehead.

Aster moved back as the others joined them, looks of horror and sadness on their faces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He ignored the gathered Guardians as he focused on Jack, kissing his forehead. Anyone else would be screaming and writhing in agony, for once Jack’s status was working for him, dulling the pain. He could feel it, sinking into Jack, spreading through him, trying to twist and warp him into something else. Not on his watch!

“I’ll make the pain go away,” he promised. With that they vanished, reappearing in their bedroom.

He gently stripped what was left of Jack’s ruined clothing from his body as Jack struggled to stay awake, twitching and gasping. “I love you Jack,” he whispered, kissing him properly, feeling a weak hand clutch at his shirt.

He put a hand over Jack’s un-beating heart, just above the wound and carefully let himself reach for the magic that sung from Jack’s form. Everything that made Jack who he was, was carefully separated from the spreading infection because, trying to keep ahead of it, but he was too late, it had already begun to seep into Jack’s very soul. There was nothing Harry could do, souls were beyond his power to alter. He cut it off with his magic, hoping that what had gotten through wasn’t enough to destroy Jack. Harry opened his eyes, looking down at Jack’s body which was glowing with magic. Glazed blue eyes went wide, his mouth open, and then his body disintegrated, leaving a pile of black sand that Harry vanished.

His soul was already infected, Jack didn’t need his body to be so as well, it would just make things worse. He didn’t know how it would effect Jack, Pitch’s power hadn’t consumed his soul totally before Harry cut it off. Harry ignored Baby Tooth, too focused on Jack, carefully spinning the magic, forming his body, knowing it would change once the soul was tied back in, but how much? He carefully bound the body to the soul, holding his breath as he watched, Baby Tooth falling silent.

Slowly, the light began to solidify into pale flesh, white hair forming but then beginning to darken until the roots were black the colour then lightening until the tips were the white it had been since Jack had become a Spirit. Finally the body of Jackson Overland Frost lay floating just above the bed. His skin was still white and cold with winter but there was the slightest hint of pink to his cheeks even as his chest began to expand and contract with breath. His body dropped gently onto the bed and then a finger twitched.

“That’s it Jack, time to wake up,” Harry called softly, heart in his throat.

Closed eyes fluttered slightly, before slowly opening, no longer glazed and unfocused. The colour was different, the eyes were the windows to the soul and now instead of a light, bright, blue colour, they were more of a dark grey/blue, not too far off being black. He blinked and then focused on Harry and the worried Baby Tooth. They both waited and then…Jack moved, scrambling off the bed, his back hitting the wall.

“Jack?” Harry called softly. “It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s just me and Baby Tooth here,” he tried to calm Jack down. He could feel Jack’s winter magic stirring and watched carefully, it couldn’t hurt him, no magic could. He got off the bed but didn’t move closer, not wanting to crowd him, holding his hand out. “Can you understand me Jack?” he asked when he didn’t answer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Baby Tooth watched, terrified her Jack was gone. Why was he trying to get away from Harry? He had to remember, he did!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at the outstretched hand and then up into green eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, everything just too much…he couldn’t think….couldn’t…he clutched his head, shaking it madly. Had to…he had to…he screamed, falling to his knees.

“Shh Jack, I’m here,” the voice whispered, something warm touching his face.

He jerked back, eyes opening again, staring. He opened his mouth but nothing happened, trying again. “H…Hhhhaaa.” He shook his head again.

“It’s okay Jack, take your time.”

Jack? What was Jack? Was he Jack? it was so bright…it hurt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry hated seeing Jack in so much distress. He was sure it was his name he’d tried to say, hoped it was a good sign. But he was obviously disorientated and…in pain? He saw Jack flinching, squinting, and lowered the light level, hating that it helped.

“That’s better,” Harry murmured and Jack focused on him again, head tilting to the side, and ever so slowly he began to calm down. Harry very gently nudged his magic, soothing it too, and Jack slumped back against the wall, breathing slowing down.

“H..Hhharry?” Jack said, and Harry smiled.

“Yeah Jack, I’m here.” He kept his hand out in offering and slowly Jack moved, reaching back. It was a relief to have Jack in his arms, feeling the coldness of his body, although a little warmer than it used to be, because he had his heartbeat back. “I love you,” Harry whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked back to Harry feeling dazed and confused and…heavy. He shifted, breathing in the familiar scents, he was safe, but…he hadn’t been before? What had….his eyes went wide, breath hitching as he remembered the fight, Tooth screaming in name…his hands went to his bare chest, searching for the wound, remembering Bunny’s pleading for him to stay awake, but there was nothing, not even a scar.

“Easy Jack, you’re alright,” Harry promised, a hand gently running through his hair, and Jack struggled to breath slower or even stop and then….what was that pounding noise? “Shh love,” Harry murmured, gently rubbing his bare back.

“Wha…what happe’d to me?” he asked. “Pitch, he….he stabbed. It hurt, why it hurt?” it was hard to get words to come and he just didn’t understand.

He felt Harry press a kiss to his forehead, felt something warm wrap around and through him, relaxing, knowing it meant he was safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy stared at where Jack and Harry had been a second before. He would never be able to forget the sight of a half-naked Jack cradled in Harry’s arms as his skin slowly became black sand. There was no cure, no way to stop what was happening. Surely not even Harry could? But if anyone could do it, it was him.

He turned away and went over to where Pitch lay, unconscious? He nudged him with a bit of sand, but he didn’t react.

“Jack,” Tooth whispered mournfully, and North pulled her into a gentle hug, even as Aster crouched over the remains of Jack’s jumper and shirt, picking it up. It was all they had of Jack now.

“Come, we return to the Pole now,” North pulled out a Snow globe.

Sandy wrapped Pitch in his sand and brought him along, this time they’d make sure he stayed locked up! Once that was handled he watched as Tooth carefully folded the ripped clothing, placing it over Jack’s tile in the Guardian emblem on the floor before the Globe. Jack had been so shocked and happy the day it had been revealed to him, proving beyond a doubt he was one of them. A moonbeam shone down on it, as if Manny mourned with them.

If Harry couldn’t save Jack, then hopefully he could deal with what he would become since none of them could enter his home. He hesitated but then flew off for Burgess, it would not be safe for the Bennett’s to enter their home until it was over, so they had to be warned. How was he meant to tell them what Pitch had done to Jack?

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had gotten them both back onto the bed, holding Jack close but loosely enough so that he wouldn’t feel trapped. Baby Tooth sat on the bedside table, watching sadly, thankfully keeping her distance for now. Harry ran his fingers through messy hair, working to keep Jack calm. He hummed softly, rocking him, looking down when a hand slowly covered his.

“Harry?” Jack whispered.

“I’m here,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I feel….so strange. What’s happen’ to me?” he asked and Harry was relieved to hear him sounding a lot more coherent. “Pitch…”

“Stabbed you,” Harry finished for him, placing a hand on his chest. “I’m so sorry Jack, I didn’t get there in time.”

“Harry?”

“I had to destroy your old body to remove the Nightmare sand but…his power had already reached your soul. I cut it off as quickly as I could but I couldn’t remove what had already made it. You look a little different because of it.”

“I feel…cold, here.” He pressed his hand to his chest and Harry tightened his grip.

“Cold how?” he asked.

Jack shrugged slightly, touching Harry’s hand again, tracing over it with his fingers and Harry let him, he’d give him as much time as he needed to work things out. Jack hadn’t pushed him away, had accepted the affection, and Harry prayed that meant he still returned the feelings. What would he do if Jack didn’t love him anymore?

Baby Tooth let out a cautious chirp and Jack looked over at her. He shook his head, pressing a hand to his chest. “Baby Tooth,” he murmured but…there was something off in the way he said her name. She lifted into the air and flew closer, landing on Jack’s hand when he held it out. He stared at her and frowned. “I…” he jerked his hand back, sending her into the air, pulling away from Harry, rolling off the bed, back towards the wall again.

“Jack?”

He shook his head when Harry went to approach, holding his hand up to stop him. “Don’t.”

“Jack tell me what’s wrong.”

“I nearly…” he took a shaky breath. “I nearly hurt her,” he choked out. “It was like for a second she was nothing and hurting her would be fun.” He stared at the floor, and Harry grimaced.

“And when you look at me?” Harry asked, hearing Baby Tooth’s mournful cry.

Jack hesitantly lifted his head, their eyes meeting and for a second Harry saw something cold and cruel flash through his eyes but then it was gone, Jack looking like he was going to be sick, which was a real possibility now he was alive again, not that he had anything to throw up.

“It’s okay Jack, you won’t hurt me.” He couldn’t hurt him even if he tried.

“Don’t let me hurt anyone,” he pleaded, and Harry walked over, hugging him.

“I won’t,” he promised. “You were aware it was wrong and stopped yourself, we can work on that, mental training.”

“Baby Tooth…I’m sorry,” he told her and she flew closer, landing on Harry’s shoulder but then reaching over to pat Jack’s cheek.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sophie grinned as Harry appeared but then sobered at the look on his face and the fact he was alone. “Harry? The Sandman came a few days ago, said we shouldn’t visit. What happened?”

“Is Jamie here?” he asked.

She nodded and went to grab her brother, Jamie seeing the look on Harry’s face too.

“What is it?” Jamie asked.

“It’s Jack, he’s alive but…he was attacked by Pitch. I had to rebuild his body so when I say alive, I mean he actually has a pulse now.”

“But…” Jamie could obviously tell there was more to it.

“The infection reached his soul before I could stop it. He looks a little different, just eye and hair colour. It’s affected him mentally and emotionally too. You’ve seen him with Baby Tooth over the years…he nearly hurt her. He managed to snap out of it before he did but it came close. We’re working on it but it’d be best if you didn’t come to the house until we’re sure he has control. Sophie at least could defend herself if he did try something but Jamie…”

He nodded and the looked Harry in the eye. “Is the offer still available?”

Harry nodded. “Sophie can teach you for now. It’ll take time for you to get to the point she’s at.”

“I know, but I don’t want Jack having to live with the guilt of hurting me. This way I can defend myself if anything happens. And if Pitch went after him…”

“Pitch won’t hurt anyone ever again,” Harry growled. He stepped up to Jamie, placing his hand over the younger man’s heart, gently weaving in the magic. Harry managed a small grin for him. “Congratulations Jamie, you’re a Wizard.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster stared down at the pile of ragged clothing sitting over the stylised image of Jack, unable to believe he was gone. But Manny had made it clear, Jack was no longer one of them, either dead or... He’d hoped that somehow Harry could save him, Sandy had made it clear that if anyone could, it was him. Pitch was locked away deep beneath the Workshop, still unconscious from whatever the boy had done to him and hopefully he’d stay that way forever. A certain amount of fear was necessary, but he didn’t need to be awake for it to be around.

They were all taking Jack’s death hard, at least they hoped he was dead and not…no, he had to be dead. None of them would be able to handle facing him as an enemy, everything about him twisted and dark.

There had been no word from Harry Potter since then so they had no way of knowing if Jack had died peacefully or if he’d been forced to fight and kill him. Sandy was adamant that there was no way Jack could have killed the dark haired youth. What had Harry said to Pitch? The Boogeyman had asked what he was and he’d said…Magic. Aster wasn’t sure what he’d meant by that answer but it was what had given them hope. After a month though, he assumed Potter stayed away out of grief.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack collapsed on the couch, head in his hands. “I didn’t mean it!”

“I know Jack,” Harry told him, and he felt the couch dip, the warmth of Harry’s leg pressed to his.

Jack took a deep breath, focusing on the gentle pressure, making himself calm down, slipping into the mental exercises Harry’d taught him. He felt the anger and desire to hurt, to make other feel fear, fade into the back of his mind and heart, wishing he could push them out entirely. He saw Harry’s hand resting on his leg, turned palm up, waiting, and moved his own hand over, tangling their fingers together.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Harry smiled. He’d spent the last two months unable to say it, sometimes unsure if he could still feel it, and he knew it had hurt Harry.

Harry had stayed with him threw everything he’d thrown at him, never raising his voice in return, restraining him when needed but never hurting him. He knew Harry would never hurt him when Jack was in control of himself but when he wasn’t…he hated it, hated Pitch for changing him. If Harry had been any later…would there have been anything of himself left to save?

Jack shifted slowly to lean fully against Harry, feeling an arm slowly wrap around his waist in return. “I just want to be me again,” he whispered.

He couldn’t leave the house the way he was, there was too much chance he’d hurt someone for ‘fun’. His powers had grown, he wasn’t just any Winter Spirit anymore, he was Winter. He’d just lost the ability to make his ‘happy’ flakes, when he’d tried they’d been full of fear. He could still make frost patterns, make it snow, even ride the Wind, though she’d been confused and cautious at first. It was only Harry’s presence that had calmed her enough that first time. He could do a lot of damage…could kill people if he was left unsupervised. He was no longer fit to be a Guardian and maybe he never would be again.

“We’ll get through this, the exercises help and you’re getting better at recognising when it’s happening,” Harry told him, his other hand moving to run through Jack’s hair.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed in Harry’s arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey Bunny,” Jamie greeted, seeing the rabbit jump. He’d seemed so big when he was a kid but now he could look him almost in the eye.

“Jamie,” he was greeted, the Easter Bunny shifting nervously.

“Jack’s alive,” he told him, not sure if Harry had contacted the Guardians. “Harrys got their home locked down tight still so we haven’t seen him. But Harry said he’s alive.”

He saw the relief there and felt bad that they’d not known. He wouldn’t say anything about how Jack had changed, that was up to Jack to share when he was ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, seeing the healthy pink beneath the cold white of his skin, pressing a hand to his chest where his heart beat strongly. He was still a Spirit, but now he was as alive as the others. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, the air moving in his lungs, even after several months it still felt odd. He’d never realised just how dulled his senses had been. He could control it too, he could revert to his previous state if he wanted and he was glad, he would need to in a fight.

Warm hands settled on his bare hips and he smiled at Harry’s reflection in the mirror. He’d had a good day, the one time he’d felt the loss of control, the cruelty surging inside of him, he’d managed to get it under control before anything happened. he knew he was nowhere near ready to be around others, but it was an improvement.

He turned from the mirror to kiss Harry, running his hands over his skin. It had been a shock the first time Harry’s touch had caused his body had responded like a normal teenager would. Most of the time they touched now, it was either to restrain or comfort him, no romance or anything. He wanted it, needed to know he was able to be with Harry, even if only how they’d been before when his body was dead. He was scared that he’d lost control of himself but he had to know.

“Want you, please Harry.” He kissed him again.

“You sure?” Harry asked, and Jack knew he was just worried about him, but Jack nodded, pressing himself flush against Harry’s warmer body.

Even with a pulse he was still cold, and he just somehow knew but it had never bothered Harry, just like his warmth didn’t bother Jack.

Jack wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist when the taller male lifted him and then they were tumbling onto the bed, still kissing and touching. Jack rolled onto his back, grinning at him, not the big grin he used to have, but a small one, and Harry laughed before kissing him again, hands moving slowly ever lower. Harry watched his face the whole time, especially his eyes, and Jack was glad he did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry ran his hand down Jack’s side, content to watch him sleep. That had been…wow. Okay, it’d been awkward at times, neither of them exactly experienced, but it’d been Jack the whole time, fully in control of his mind and emotions so that made it perfect.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie saw Jack sitting on the couch and walked towards him, stopping just out of reach. Jack was staring at the ground, hands clenched in his lap and all Jamie wanted to do was hug him but he couldn’t, not yet. “Jack?”

Slowly Jack lifted his head and Jamie could see the war in his expression.

“I’ve missed you Jack,” he offered softly. “We’ve been so worried.” He’d had learning magic to keep him occupied when he wasn’t being dragged around to deal with wedding preparations. He wished they’d had the chance to tell Pippa before Pitch attacked, it’d make things a lot easier, but Harry had enough to deal with at the moment.

He felt the temperature drop a bit but then slowly Jack relaxed, his expression clearing. “Jamie,” he whispered sadly, and Jamie smiled at him.

“Hey,” he waved lamely, and Jack snorted, shaking his head. “Mind if I join you?” he indicated the couch and Jack considered it before nodding. Jamie sat down beside, moving slowly, but leaning back in the couch. He moved his hand closer to Jack in silent offering and Jack hesitated but then took it. He hated seeing Jack so hesitant even if he understood why. He’d like five minutes with Pitch to teach him a lesson for what he’d done to Jack. “I know you won’t hurt me Jack.”

“Wish I did,” Jack whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They stood, gathered for the two year anniversary of Pitch’s attack. They’d had no word of Jack beyond Jamie telling him that he was alive. After so long with no contact though, it was hard to have any hope that the Jack they knew had survived. Surely if he had become Pitch’s creature then Potter would have killed him or if he couldn’t do that, then put him out like he had Pitch? Why not tell them? Sandy was positive that Potter was fine, that if something had happened to him, they’d all know about it.

Aster had seen too many fall to Pitch and his lot to believe that Jack had remained himself.

He shivered as the cold wind whipped through his fur and glanced up, freezing in place. No…please no! But there, perched in the rafters was a crouched body, staff in hand. It was pointless and yet he couldn’t stop himself. “Jack?” his paw moved back to reach for his boomerangs even as the others heard his call and moved in, readying for battle as they saw what he was looking at.

He nearly jumped when the staff was released, catching it on instinct. Why would he release his weapon? The crouched figure straightened, moving to the more open area above the Globe. The clothing was different but of course it was since they had what was left of Jack’s shirt and jumper. The pants looked a lot like Jack’s except new and black, tucked into black boots. Since when did Jack wear shoes? His shirt was white like the old one but a different style, partially hidden by the dark blue cape that hung about him, falling almost to his knees, the hood drawn up to conceal his face. Patterns of frost decorated the shoulders, cuffs, and hems of the cloak, just like they had his old jumper. Frost….not black sand or anything else.

“Jack?” North asked this time since the figure had made no move to attack, swords in his hands just in case.

Pale hands were raised in the classic surrender position before reaching up, hesitating for a moment before pushing the hood back. Aster braced himself for grey or black skin, twisted features, evil… More pale skin was revealed but then he stared at Jack’s hair, a bit longer than it had been, hair previously the white of snow was only that colour at the ends, darkening on the way up until it was black at the roots. He stared down at them silently and Aster shifted his grip on his boomerangs. At the distance they were it was harder to tell but he thought his eyes were darker too. What did it mean?

“Jack?” Tooth called, and he looked at her, head tipping to the side slightly.

“Tooth,” he finally spoke, voice soft, subdued.

Sandy flew up towards him, whips in hand, staring intently. Jack remained still which was strange for him but maybe not a bad sign? A tiny stream of dream sand drifted towards Jack who flinched back slightly before freezing in place, watching the sand warily. He very slowly reached out and let it curl around his hand before running his fingers through it, the sand forming several shapes before settling on a single dolphin. Sandy lowered his whips, staring at Jack, who looked away, arms wrapping around himself.

Sandy’s whips vanished and he reached out a hand to Jack who stared at him and Aster wished he could see his expression better but Sandy was now blocking him. Jack reached back, taking Sandy’s hand, letting the Sandman tug him off the rafter, landing easily on the floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack…are you…” Tooth cautiously fluttered closer.

“It’s me Tooth,” he offered nervously, Sandy pushing him closer.

She flew closer and then blinked as Baby Tooth emerged from the folded material of his hood to fly to her mother, speaking too fast for any of the others to ever hope to follow. Tooth’s eyes went wide, a hand pressed to her lips as Baby Tooth told her what had happened. She sobbed and then threw herself at Jack who caught her, stiffening, before slowly relaxing, letting her hug him. That he was letting her hug him was enough, Baby Tooth had managed to explain a lot in that brief time. She looked into dark eyes, he seemed...haunted, but why wouldn’t he be? To not always have control of his own thoughts and emotions…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster slowly loosened his grip on his weapons, seeing North do the same. As impossible as it seemed, this really was Jack, their Jack, and not some twisted nightmare of a creature wearing his face, despite the changes to his appearance.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered as he clung to Tooth. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out, and they moved closer.

Aster gently rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder, feeling the cold that emanated from his body like always, even as the kid stiffened, but there was something… a difference in his scent and…something sounded different…a sound that had been missing! “Your heart!” he stared in shock, and Jack lifted his head, looking at him with a shaky smile.

“Yeah, after three hundred years I’ve finally got a pulse again,” Jack admitted with a slight shrug.

Jack had always felt off to him…was that why? Aster yanked him out of Tooth’s hold, looking him over, seeing the slight pink undertone to his skin, the flush of life. “How is this possible mate? What Pitch did…there’s no cure.” Was this some sort of nightmare? Hallucination? Would Jack suddenly change before them into something evil.

“Bunny!” Jack called, voice the loudest it’d been since he’d shown up, and Aster blinked at him startled to find one of Jack’s hands on his shoulder. “I’m here and I’m…mostly me. Just a little…different.”

“Different?” North asked, unable to help being a little wary at that, and Jack glanced over at him, before looking away.

“Harry saved me but…he had to destroy my body to do it and then rebuild it from scratch. Except…he couldn’t…Harry can’t touch souls and…” Jack fidgeted, drawing away from them, hands clutching his cape.

“Baby Tooth said…Pitch’s influence touched your soul,” Tooth spoke up, shocking them all, even as Jack jerked his head in a nod. That had Aster reaching for his boomerangs again.

“Harry gave me back my life, but he couldn’t undo what Pitch did. He’s spent the last two years helping me learn to control it, to detect when it’s happening and stop it.”

“Stop what exactly?” Aster asked warily, and Jack looked up at him.

“I can’t make happy snowflakes anymore,” he admitted. “The first time Baby Tooth approached me, sat on my hand, I…I nearly hurt her.”

,,,,,,,,,,

Well, no one had tried to kill him yet, that was good. Hearing the horror and pain in Bunny’s voice when he’d spotted him had hurt and he’d dropped his staff down to him without hesitation. He no longer needed it, but he had hoped it would be taken as a sign he had come in peace when his voice had frozen at the signs of their grief. They’d really thought him dead, or worse. It had been nerve wracking to have them pull weapons on him, but how could he blame them? If he had become what they feared then he could have killed them if they hadn’t.

As it was, he was struggling, only staying because he knew Harry was watching and would intervene if he lost control. He could still remember the sight of the bruise on Jamie’s arm a few months back and it made him feel sick. Harry had healed it and Jamie had just hugged him after. He’d still insisted Jack attend the wedding and he’d gone in the end, but only after making Harry promise to seal his magic for the event. Even without it he was strong enough and fast enough to do damage, but it gave him some peace of mind to know he couldn’t freeze the guests.

He’d finally found his voice after Tooth had called out. He’d pushed his hood off, knowing he still looked the same, even if he was different now. He was Winter and the more formal clothing reflected his new position, he was just thankful the ice circlet didn’t come unless he wanted it to.

Sandy approaching him with his whips had been uncomfortable, but he’d known what he wanted when he let some sand out. He hadn’t been able to help the instinctive flinch from the sand, knowing the damage Sandy could do with it. Apparently one dolphin had been proof enough for Sandy and he’d reached out to him, brought him down to the others.

Part of him just wanted to run home, to not have to face their grief and now uncertainty. He wasn’t really one of them anymore but…they’d become his friends and family and he couldn’t just leave them. Of course, Bunny was the first to realise some of how he’d changed, enhanced animal senses and all, not that he’d ever said anything about his lack of life signs before. Trying to explain how he was still alive and mostly himself wasn’t easy, but he could see the doubt and fear in Bunny, that it was all a twisted ploy to give them false hope.

He didn’t want to tell them about what had happened, how he had changed but he knew he had to. If they still wanted him around then they had to know the risks.

He pulled his cape back and undid his shirt to reveal unblemished skin, proving Harry had healed his body. Haltingly, he explained what Pitch’s power had done to him…and what he had done under its influence. Tooth was sobbing by the end and Jack couldn’t look at any of them, not wanting to see disgust or anger on their faces, knowing it could set him off with how shaky he already felt.

He was shocked when a large hand rested on his shoulder, the touch gentle. He risked a glance up to find North staring at him sadly. “These lessons with Harry Potter, they help?” he asked, and Jack nodded.

“It’s why we’ve been silent for the last years. I…I didn’t want anyone to know if I wasn’t going to be able to be around others. Harry can take anything I throw at him and he refuses to leave me alone when it happens. Guess he was giving me even more incentive to find ways to recognise what was happening and fight it. I went to Jamie’s wedding last month, with my magic bound to be safe, nothing happened even in a room of people who mostly couldn’t see me and walked through me.”

Jack stopped to breath and they waited. “I know I’m not one of you anymore but…you’re my friends, even…even if you don’t want to see me again.”

He stumbled back as Tooth was suddenly wrapped around him, staring down at her in shock, before slowly lifting his arms to hug her back.

“Of course we want to see you!” she cried into his chest, and he let his head drop to rest against her feathers, “We’ve missed you so much Jack.”

They stood like that for a few minutes before Jack let go and stepped back, looking at Sandy who flashed thumbs up at him, then North who nodded, and then to Bunny. He knew Bunny was the big question mark, he’d lost the most to Pitch over the millennia and their own friendship had been very rocky.

“Bunny?”

“I…” he looked between them before opening a hole and leaving.

Jack bit his lip, he’d expected it, expected worse actually, but it still hurt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster knew running had been the wrong thing to do but he couldn’t deal with it all. The Jack they’d spent a decade getting to know was gone and he blamed himself for not seeing where Pitch was aiming that bloody scythe quick enough, for not being able to help Jack before Potter arrived.

He stiffened as he felt a presence in the Warren, turning to see Harry Potter watching him. “How?”

“Magic,” he shrugged and moved to lean against a tree. “He’s still Jack. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he hates it every time he raises his voice or feels the urge to do something, even when he successfully stops himself. He still feels love, kindness, happiness… Sophie and Jamie spend time with him, you could talk to them about this. Don’t shut him out without giving him a chance.”

“What did he mean, he’s not one of us?” Aster asked, that was bugging him.

“He is no longer one of the Man in the Moon’s creations, I made his body and so he is tied directly to me. And Jack believes he is no longer fit to be a Guardian.”

That…sounded like Frostbite.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stepped onto his lake, feeling the ice thicken beneath him automatically. It felt strange to be alone but also…nice. He knew Harry trusted him, he just still didn’t trust himself. He didn’t react at first when he heard a noise, but then he sensed magic and spun, staff held defensively, only to lower it as he saw Bunny on the snow. He hadn’t seen him since North’s.

“Jack.”

“Bunny,” he shifted on the ice and Bunny winced.

“I know it won’t break but still, could ya?” he waved at the shore, and Jack moved off the ice onto solid ground. “I…” he kicked at some snow, ears drooping. “I’m sorry Frostbite.”

“For what?”

“Runnin’ off on ya.”

That surprised Jack and he just stared at him, eyes widening further when Bunny reached out one arm to him. He met green eyes, a lighter shade than Harry’s, searching them for any sign of anger, disgust, anything…there was still wariness but none of what he’d thought there would be. He reached out his own hand, amazed by how soft Bunny’s fur was now that he had properly functioning nerves. His grip tightened on his staff as he felt a flash of glee at Bunny’s discomfort, shoving it away, taking deep breaths.

“Jack?” Bunny had obviously noticed something. “You okay mate?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

“Want me to go?”

Jack shook his head and Bunny nodded, settling down more comfortably. “Sorry,” he finally managed to say.

“It’s not your fault. Pitch…the things he’s done to so many…you’re a miracle Frostbite. You’re sane, aware of what’s changed, and you actively work to keep it under wraps. Never seen anyone do that before.”

Jack swallowed, great, a little praise from Bunny and he was going to cry. He heard Bunny chuckle and glared.

“Come here,” Bunny held an arm out and Jack moved closer, letting him hug him. Oh! The fur felt amazing and…kind of ticklish. “You’re still one of us kid.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

North backed away from Jack, he was not afraid for himself but for Jack, seeing the almost manic glee in his eyes, the way his grip had shifted on his staff but then the wood clattered to the ground. Jack stared at him in horror, beginning to move away and North risked reaching out to touch his arm, feeling Jack flinch. “No harm done,” he assured the younger Spirit.

“North, I…I’m sorry.”

“I know. Come, elves will clean this up. Hot chocolate is what you need now.” He carefully wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, guiding him from the room.

“Hot?” Jack asked, and North grinned.

“Very well, iced chocolate,” he mock grumbled, smirking at Jack when the boy looked at him.

Ever so slowly, Jack relaxed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant on the banister, watching the group inside. Jack was the only one aware of his presence but he was sitting between Tooth and Sandy, the two it was easiest for him to relax around. He was clutching an iced chocolate between his hands as he listened to North and Bunny mock argue. It was good to see Jack that relaxed around others beside himself, even if it had taken another year and a half to get there. 

He glanced up at the moon, able to sense the ongoing confusion and wariness. “He’s not yours anymore. What you did to him was wrong, trapping him between life and death. Jack forgave you though so I will too. I will be watching,” he warned, and then glanced inside. “He needs them too, so I have no problems with him acting as a Guardian if you agree. He isn’t Pitch, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. His control is getting better all the time, so don’t you dare treat him the way you would Pitch,” he warned. As far as Harry was concerned, Jack was a Guardian and always would be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Look!” Tooth pointed as the moonlight shone on Jack’s tile briefly.

North laughed and slapped Jack’s back, all of them relieved Manny had shown some kind of acknowledgment after being silent since his return.

Jack stared at the moon in shock, he’d thought he’d turn his back on him, but…could Manny really accept him in some way? He looked at the others and they were all smiling at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack!” Jamie yelled, brushing the snow out of his face before sending it back at him magically, Pippa laughing at her husband.

Jack was tied to Harry, giving him the ability to use magic he hadn’t been able to before but he very rarely did, still preferring to use as little magic as possible. He still had times when control was difficult, they had all seen it. Once, Jack would have turned their lessons in magic into games, making everyone laugh and have fun, now he simply watched, occasionally offering comments. And if sometimes there was an edge to them, sarcasm sharper than acceptable, none of them took it to heart, knowing Jack didn’t mean it.

He wasn’t officially a Guardian without Manny calling up the Crystal again, but he was happy with the fact he’d been accepted at all. It didn’t really matter anyway, in the last five years there had been no need for them, Pitch was still unconscious and would remain so. They still met up several times a year, and Jack and Harry was welcome at the get togethers. Any wariness had been destroyed by his saving Jack and returning him to them, even if he wasn’t quite the same Jack he’d been before. All of the Guardians had seen at least one instance of his loss of control, had him lash out with words or worse, had seen how he struggled with the guilt after, and they did what they could to help him.

The trouble in Britain was an ongoing issue. Some people had regained their magic within months, like Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and a few others who had once been DA members. Others were still powerless, some of those had even had their link to magic permanently severed. Slowly, they were adjusting to the modern world, integrating. Harry figured in another year or two there’d be enough magicals for the society to get up and running again but changed. Jack knew he was looking forward to Hogwarts opening its doors to a new generation of students.

The scariest news? Jack was going to be a Godfather in six months. Pippa was expecting her and Jamie’s second child, a little girl. The couple was crazy enough to want him to have a role in their baby’s life. Then again, Harry had also been named so hopefully the kid wouldn’t end up too messed up.

He smiled and turned his head to kiss Harry when he wrapped his arms around him. He would never, ever, regret flying down to see the lonely kid in the park. His life was far better than he ever could have dreamed, even with Sandy’s help. Bunny had even told him his real name and let him use it. He did his best not to use it or anything else Aster had opened up about when he lost control, not wanting him to ever regret trusting him. He was welcomed at the Pole and Tooth Palace, and could spend hours on Sandy’s dream cloud. Most importantly, he had a home and so did Harry.

One day, they may move on, Harry needing to be physically present somewhere else. But until then they had their friends and growing family. Most importantly they had each other and would for all eternity.

_The End_


End file.
